Xiaolin Legend
by Pichufan1
Summary: The adventure begins with a mysterious girl named Milah, who knows Omi, Jack, and somehow Wuya. The Xiaolin monks must gather the Shen Gon Wu to stop Wuya, and many other dangerous enemies. Milah is there to help...but for good or evil? Review please!
1. A New Beginning

Chapter1

A New Beginning

The new Xiaolin Warriors were arriving today. Better go meet them.

I got on my black dress and boots. The dress was like a maid's dress, but without the apron and with french cuffs at the end of the sleeves. The boots were ordinary black boots. I combed my dark, brown, semi-long hair.

I had already met one of the warriors, Omi. Time to meet the others.

_**Later...**_

I arrived at the temple. Omi gladly greeted me.

"Ah, Milah, I am so glad to see you! Come, the new Xiaolin Warriors are arriving soon!"Omi grabbed my hand and pulled me over to another part to the temple. Master Fung awaited us there.

"Greetings, Milah." Master Fung said.

I bowed. "Greeting to you to. Ah, and hello, Dojo!" I waved at the petite dragon on Master Fung's shoulders.

Dojo waved back.

I had met Dojo a long time ago...but no time for flashbacks just yet!

Master Fung lead us inside the temple. There awaited 3 kids: A girl and two boys. They looked as if they were between 13 and 15.

"Omi, Milah," Maser Fung said, "Meet the new Xiaolin warriors, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay."

"Sup." Raimundo said, with a smile. He looked Brazilian.

Kimiko was on her phone. "He said that? No way! Oh, hi." She waved. I could tell she was from Japan.

Clay titled his hat. "Howdy!" He looked like a cowboy.

Omi stepped forward. "Welcome my new and...strange friends!"

"I must be going." Master Fung bowed and left, leaving all five of us alone.

"So, you haven't introduced yourselves." Kimiko said.

Omi bowed. "My name is Omi. And you have..._much_ working to do!"

I laughed, and bowed. "I am not a Xiaolin warrior, but a friend of Omi and Master Fung, and Dojo. My name is Milah. And sadly, I must be leaving now too."

I left, the room, and let Omi continue on.

_**At Jack's house...**_

"I want to rule the whole world! Not Africa, not Norway, but the whole WORLD!" The boy with the red hair and black outfit pounded on a map of the world.

I laughed. "My, my, a bit angry, aren't we...Jack?"

Jack turned around. "What are _you_ doing here? Can't you see I'm on an evil rant here?"

I nodded, and smiled. "Just wanted to spill some info, but I guess your too busy."

"W-What? What kind of info?"

"Let the robot show you." I didn't want to spill the _other_ info.

"It's called a Jackbot. Now, what is it?" He turned to his Jackbots.

One Jackbot approached. "It is a gift from your father from Hon-Kong."

The bot held out a strange box.

My eyes widened. "Hmmm..."

Jack took the box. "It's...just a puzzle box." He opened it up.

I held my breath. No...

Jack smiled. "And my prize is...a mask? Lame!" He threw the opened box over his shoulder.

I then saw lavender smoke flow out of the box.

Jack was unaware of this, because he was rambling on and on about world conquest.

I poked Jack's back. "Jack."

"Leave me alone! I'm _busy_ here!"

I shrugged. "Well, I guess I should warn you about the Heylin ghost behind you."

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Like I'm actually suppose to believe that. Now, maybe I could go down to South Africa-"

"And onward to Asia!" The ghost flew through his body, interrupting him also.

Jack screamed like a little girl. "AH! Spooky ghost person lady! Jackbots, attack!"

I chuckled. "Told you."

Jack glared.

The Jack bots launched for the ghost, but everything went through her.

The ghost stared at the map. "Plans for world conquest? Wait...what's she doing here?" The ghost turned to me.

I waved. "Hello, Wuya. How are you?"

"I thought you would've died by now! What are you still doing here?"

I shrugged. "Guess I got lucky. Anyways, help Jack with world conquest. Tell me how it goes totally wrong too. I'll be going now." I snapped my fingers and disappeared.

"Do you know her?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Long story, but we'll have to skip it. But it seems we have much in common...What is your name?" Wuya floated over to him.

"Jack Spicer! And what are you?"

"Me? I'm your new best friend, your ally."

_**At The Vault Room, in the temple...**_

__Master Fung was facing a cauldron, with other masters.

Master Fung stiffened. "Did you feel that?"

The rest nodded.

"It feels like an evil wind descended upon the land..." A master said.

They walked off into the room with the scroll of Shen Gon Wu.

"Something is wrong with the Shen Gon Wu..." Master Fung said.

Dojo squirmed up to the table. "I didn't touch it! I think it's busted. Can we get a new one?"

Ignoring Dojo's comment, another master spoke up. "Who could do such a thing?"

Master Fung looked grave. "I am afraid, but...it must be Wuya..."

_**At Jack's Basement...Again...**_

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to get these Shen Gon Wu things for you? But here's _my_ question. What do I get out of it?"

Wuya inched closer and closer. "You dreams...your world domination! We shall rule together!"

"Ha...I like where this is going! OK, when we get...all the Shen Gon Wu, what happens?"

_**At The Temple...**_

__"...She shall rule, and there would be ten thousand years of darkness. It is your duty, though, to gather all Shen Gon Wu and prevent this from happening." Master Fung said.

"I have a question." Raimundo raised his hand. "I saw my room, and no bed. Just a mat! What's the deal?"

Everyone looked at Raimundo as if he was stupid.

"Um..." Raimundo said, out of embarrassment. "We can talk later...I guess..."

Master Fung got up, and lead them into the room with the scroll.

He opened it.

Omi's eyes gleamed. "The ancient scroll of the Shen Gon Wu!"

A picture formed on the scroll, along with words.

"Ah, the Mantis Flip Coin just revealed itself. The Mantis Flip Coin allows the user to leap like a Mantis."

"Wow!" Kimiko said.

"And so, we must find this Shen Gon Wu! Follow me to victory!" Omi ran out of the room. But then came back. "I have no idea where I am going..."

"Yeah, how do we find this Shen Gon Wu?" Clay asked.

Master Fung looked at Dojo. "Dojo, you helped Dashi hide them. I'm sure you can find them also."

"No way! That was 1500 years ago! You couldn't possibly expect-" Suddenly, Dojo shook and squirmed. "Whoa...this way!" He pointed to the left.

Raimundo laughed. "Yeah, as if we're gonna take directions from a Gecko!"

"Hey! GECKO?" Dojo turned bigger and bigger. "**Don't ever call me a GECKO!**"

Raimundo shrunk. "M-My mistake..."

_**A bit later after flying...**_

__Dojo flew through a city, with me following after them. Dojo safely let them all down. I kept a low profile.

Omi gasped. "There are so many people! So many buildings! What is this place we are in?"

Kimiko laughed. "San Francisco."

Dojo sniffed the air. "And it's really close..."

I felt the urge to then look up. I saw Jack on a building.

He raised his arms. "Bow before your new rulers! I now rule you you with the Mantis Flip Coin!"

He flipped, and landed in front of the warriors.

Omi walked up to him. "Hello, friend. That had mystical importance, and we need it." I almost laughed.

"Ha ha...no way, shorty!" Jack laughed. "This Wu is mine!"

"Now how in tarnation does this guy know about Shen Gon Wu?" Clay asked.

Wuya appeared. "How indeed!"

Dojo glared. "Wuya!"

"Away, spirit! You shall not stop us!" Omi said with confidence.

"Maybe she can't, but _I_ can!" Jack smirked and pushed a button on his watch.

Jackbots came out of nowhere. There were more than just 10. They had saws and other sharp objects, along with lasers.

"Water!" Omi shouted, and a blast of water hit and knocked out a bot.

The Xiaolin Warriors defeated the Jackbots.

Jack squealed. "You didn't mention freaks wanting the Shen Gon Wu too!"

"Stupid details! You got the coin! Now go!" Wuya yelled.

Jack opened up some sort of jet-pack that had small propellers, and flew off.

The warriors, and unknowingly I, set off to chase after him.

There were more Jackbots that still got in the way, which slowed the warriors down.

Should I help them? But what would become if I do?

It was too late. Kimiko had make a blundering mistake, which knocked down Raimundo and Clay. Omi also failed.

Jack laughed. "Ha ha! Losers! Don't mess with the great, evil boy genius, Jack Spicer!"

I sighed, and watched how the warriors felt about this.

Omi sighed. Then, thrashed. "Clay! Please remove your buttocks from my back!"

Clay got off of Omi. "Sorry about that, partner."

Omi got up, and and glared at the others. "Because of you three, we lost the Shen Gon Wu!"

"Dude, it was a **coin**!" Raimundo said.

Omi shook his head. "A very important, _magical _coin! Do you not understand? The more Wu Wuya has, the stronger she gets!"

"We'll do better next time." Clay said.

"Sorry..." Kimiko said.

Dojo squirmed over. "Next time is _now_! I'm sensing another Wu!"

Kimiko took the scroll out of her backpack. "Let's see...the Two-Ton Tunic."

Dojo laughed. "Ah, I remember that! It was Dashi's armor!"

Kimiko smiled. "That Jack better watch it, cause we got this Shen Gon Wu!"

_**At apparently Italy, Where the Tunic is...**_

"The tunic is mine!" Jack held up the tunic.

"Not so fast!" Raimundo said, as he and Clay ran toward Jack.

They pushed Jack into a boat, and grabbed the tunic.

Omi held up the tunic. "Jack Spicer, today, victory is ours!"

"Better count your chickens before they hatch." Clay pointed to the right.

Jackbots came zooming over to where they were.

I hid back.

Omi put the tunic on. "They are no match for the...Two-Ton Tunic!"

The tunic grew big and heavy. The dock they were on suddenly collapsed!

_**At the Small Row Boat Where Jack is...**_

"YOU LOST THE TWO-TON TUNIC!" Wuya screamed at him.

Jack banged his head on the boat. "Shut up! Relax, we'll get the next one."

_**In the Sky, Where the Monks Were Talking, and Dojo Flying...**_

Dojo squirmed. "Oh! Another Shen Gon Wu! They're on a roll today."

Kimiko took out the scroll. "Hm...The Eye of Dashi!"

The picture formed, into a figure holding the eye, with lightning coming out of it.

"The way I see it, the eye shoots out lightning." Raimundo said.

_**The Warriors then landed into a Forest Land, close to the Wu...**_

Kimiko messed with her phone. "I can't get signal here!"

Ignoring what Kimiko said, Raimundo pointed Dojo in directions.

"Now...if I was a lighting Wu, where would I be?" Raimundo said.

Raimundo turned.

Dojo nodded. "You'd be close."

I watched the warriors move on from the treetops.

Omi turned hid head toward something shiny. It was on a tree. "The Eye of Dashi!"

He ran up to it, but Jack suddenly flew close and also grabbed it.

I smiled. "First Xiaolin Showdown of the day."

Jack tugged on the eye. "Sorry yellow ball, but this is _mine_!"

The eye glowed, but Omi and Jack argued.

Jack suddenly realized. "Hey...what's with the glowing?"

Omi smiled. "It...is a Xiaolin Showdown!"

_**The First Xiaolin Showdown...**_

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Fist one to get to the last rock wins! I wager my Two-Ton Tunic against your Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi said.

Wuya floated over to Jack. "Accept the challenge!"

"I accept!" Jack said.

Light flashed, and a wide gray area opened up. There were two paths of rocks. The eye awaited at the end.

The rocks under them arose, making it more difficult.

"Gon Ye Tampai!" I shouted.

Dojo looked around. "Um...that means go."

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack shouted, and flipped to a rock, and again.

Omi laughed. "Jack forgot I have my Wu! Two-Ton Tunic!" Omi fell over, due to weight.

He got back up, and progressed slowly.

"Come on, Omi!" Kimiko shouted.

Omi moved and moved.

Jack chuckled. "Won't hurt to cheat. Jackbots, attack!"

The bots launched at Omi, but I used little Shuriken to defeat them.

Omi continued on and on.

"What?" Jack blinked.

"Looks like someone is...unwelcome here." Wuya pointed to the tree I was in.

I jumped. "Crap!"

Jackbots came to my tree, but I left to another tree.

More Jackbots came, attacking Omi.

"It's not your weight...but how you use it!" Omi smashed against a bot, and landed on another platform.

Clay cheered. "That's it!"

Omi flew out of his armor, and landed on a bot.

"And the power of the off switch!" Omi turned the bot off, and landed safely onto the platform.

Kimiko cheered. "Way to go, Omi!"

Wuya growled. "Move Jack, MOVE!"

Jack hopped faster and faster.

Omi followed amazingly fast after him.

Omi launched himself at the same platform as Jack.

"Ha ha, surrender now, Cheese ball!"

"Not today!" Omi then...pulled down Jack's pants.

Jack screamed, and Omi moved on.

Wuya wailed. "NOOO!"

Omi landed on the last platform, and grabbed the Eye of Dashi.

Everything went back to normal, and the others went to congratulate him.

"Awesome, Omi!"

"Nice, dude."

"You did a good day's round-up."

Omi bowed. "Thank you."

_**Back at the Temple...**_

"You have done well, monks." Master Fung said.

"Yup. Good for starters." Dojo said.

"But, Master Fung, there are so many Shen Gon Wu to get." Omi said.

"Your friends shall help." Master Fung replied.

Omi smiled.

Thus, that was the beginning of Omi's journey. It also created a path from the dead end I was in. But it also created a new threat: Wuya, and a stronger threat, Jack Spicer. And so on, to the next chapter.


	2. Kimiko Has Her Day

Chapter 2

Kimiko Has Her Day

After the past days of the last chapter, Clay bravely won the Fist Of Tebigong and Third-Arm Sash, and taught everyone a lesson. To continue on...

Kimiko was facing Jack in a showdown.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Kimiko screamed, and punched the side of the mountain.

Jack still stayed on the mountain.

"Ha! Remember? I'm defying gravity here."

The mountain shook, and Kimiko clung on.

"Ha! Major mistake." Jack smirked.

"Whoa...ahhh!" Kimiko fell and fell...but somehow, she landed on a branch, which saved her from losing.

She tried to go up, but the branch broke, and she fell.

Jack walked up, and grabbed the Monkey Staff.

Kimiko fell off a tree, and landed on ground. The fist disappeared.

Jack flew over to her to gloat. "The fist is mine, the Jetbootsoo are mine, and the Monkey staff is mine!"

Kimiko frowned, and walked away with the other monks.

_**In Dojo, flowing down a river in Scotland...**_

Omi patted Kimiko's shoulder. "Kimiko...don't be sad."

"I'm not sad. I don't need your pity either!" Kimiko turned her head in anger.

"I was just merely pointing out, you could not do better because your a girl."

Kimiko flamed. "What did you say?"

Clay tried to help. "Don't blame Kimiko. She was just trying to do her best. Which was good, considerin'..."

"_**Considering WHAT**_?" Kimiko growled.

"I think it was because a lack of body strength." Omi said.

"I'LL SHOW YOU BODY STRENGTH!" Kimiko yelled.

Raimundo laughed. "Watch out, she might use her slip and fall move."

All of the sudden, Dojo shook. "Wu alert!"

Kimiko took out the scroll. "Hm...the Tangled Web Comb. It..wraps the enemy in tangled webs."

"Well we better stop dilly-dallying and better go get it." Clay said.

"Nope." Dojo said. "It's right here."

Underneath them, sparkled shone underwater.

Kimiko's eyes shined. "This one's mine!

"Kim's right. This one will replace the ones she lost." Raimundo said.

Kimiko growled. But, instead of murdering them, she gracefully dove into the water.

In an instant, she arose. "Got it!"

_**Back at the Temple...**_

"It's just a comb." Raimundo said.

"Well I'm glad she found the comb." Clay said, trying to help her.

"And an excellent accessory for females." Omi said.

"Hmph. Let me show you how it's done! Tangled Web Comb!" Kimiko shot the strands from the comb at the dummy. But, they went around the dummy, and reversed back to Kimiko, tying herself up.

"I don't think she's using it right..." Clay said.

Raimundo laughed. "Hmm...now do you wanna look through her stuff?"

Omi grinned. "Yes!"

Kimiko squirmed. "Hey! Touch my stuff and-" The comb tightened on her. She doesn't know the secret to get out of it, I guessed.

Master Fung approached. "Kimiko...Are you in need of assistance?"

Kimiko frowned. "N-No!" The comb tightened more.

"Ah, I see. But, some advice. You need absolute focus."

"I so have...a-absolute focus!" She squirmed more.

"Yes, of course." He touched the strands on her, and they disappeared back into the comb.

"Um...I-I bet there was something wrong with that Wu! I was completely focused!" Kimiko turned red.

"Is that so? Then please demonstrate your great focus."

"How?"

"Poor some tea."

"Um...OK, but this better not be a joke."

"It is not. It takes focus to poor that much tea in those cups."

He pointed over to a table, which had a very big teapot with very small cups.

"Alright, if you say so." Kimiko shrugged, and picked up the heavy teapot. She delicately poured one cup perfectly...then two...But then, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo appeared.

Omi gagged. "Yuck! This liquid candy is disgusting."

Raimundo laughed. "That's nail-polish." He was messing with Kimiko's PDA and cellphone.

Clay looked over at Raimundo. "Looks like you deleted something."

Kimiko frowned. "Hey!"

"Keep focus." Master Fung said.

"Hey, Kimiko is serving tea!" Raimundo walked over to her, followed by Omi and Clay.

"Yeah, I am thirsty like a horse in a desert." Clay said.

"And are you gonna make cookies or something?" Omi asked.

Kimiko growled. "Master Fung!"

"Keep focus and pouring."

Kimiko poured the tea, shaking. "The next one will be perfect." She tried not to scream, but focus.

Omi shrugged. "I am surprised a girl can lift that heavy teapot."

Kimiko's eye's flared. The tea spilled everywhere.

She dropped the teapot, and it crashed onto the floor into tiny pieces.

Master Fung shook his head, and walked away.

Kimiko sighed.

_**At Jack's Basement...**_

__Jack laughed. "I'm loving this! I have a tail! And monkey skills too!"

Jack bounced around and around, wrecking chaos.

Wuya sighed. "You buffoon! We have world domination to worry about!"

"What's the point when you can't have any fun?"

Suddenly, there was laughter upstairs.

Jack knocked the staff on the ceiling. "Keep it down up there! Gosh, I hate it when my parents have parties..."

Wuya turned to him. "Drop the staff! If you hold onto it too long, you'll become like that forever!"

All of the sudden, a Jackbot repeated 'Intruder Alert!'.

A girl with short blonde hair and a tank top and miniskirt was at the stairwell.

"Oh, my bad, I thought nobody was down here." The girl said, and blushed.

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"Trying to get away from the party. Boring!"

"Standard for my folk's."

"So, are you Jack, the kid they're all talking about upstairs?"

"What...they're talking about me?"

"Yep. But, they're calling you a weirdo."

"Weirdo? What's so weird about me?" Jack then screamed like a monkey, due to the staff.

"I guess a lot of stuff." She shrugged, and went back upstairs.

Wuya gave a sound of dislike. "Hmph."

_**Back at The Temple...**_

Kimiko took out the scroll. "The Golden Tiger Claws..allows the user to transport to any location they choose to..Let's go!"

_**At a Temple, Where the Claws Are...**_

"They're all the way up there? There are guards everywhere." Raimundo looked up.

"Of course! This is the emperor's palace." Dojo said.

Kimiko smiled. "No worries, I'll call my dad." She dialed a phone number, and then spoke rapid Japanese.

"Well?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko frowned. "We're in, but there's a catch."

_**Later...**_

Kimiko was dressed as a beautiful kimono girl.

Raimundo laughed.

The rest were in warrior outfits.

"Shut it." Kimiko said, and moved up the stairs.

The guard let them inside. I followed after them.

Dojo saw me. I put my finger on my mouth, meaning quiet.

He kept shut.

The monks looked around.

"Any sign of the claws?" Kimiko asked.

Dojo squirmed around. "I know its here somewhere...But more down than up..."

Kimiko was walking, until she found carpet. She removed the rug of carpet, and there was a hidden latch. Clay opened it, and there lead stairs.

Kimiko lead the way down there. I followed, an matched my footsteps with theirs.

It was pitch black, but soon it strangely got lighter. Then, a long passage was revealed.

Kimiko lead the monks through the easy path.

Suddenly, they heard a painful moan.

_**Where Jack is...**_

__"Stop your moaning and find the claws!" Wuya said.

"Can't help it. I'm nauseated. Ooohh...owch..."

_**Back To The Monks...**_

Kimiko gasped. "It's Jack...and he's heading toward the Tiger Claws!"

Jack frowned. "I so don't need this right now...Jackbots, do your thing!"

"Hmph...FIRE!" Kimiko raised her hands, and fire shot out of them, hitting the bots. "Let's go!" They chased after Jack.

Jack screamed. "Ahh!"

Kimiko reached for the claws, but Jack touched them at the same time.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! A race across the path...your Tangled Web comb against my Monkey Staff." Jack said.

"I accept." Kimiko said.

"Gon Ye Tampai!" The monks and I shouted.

There was one long path, with lava on the sides. I was on a separate platform, and so were Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Dojo. Luckily, I wasn't seen.

Jack raced off, but Kimiko had trouble with her shoes.

"This is too easy!" Jack laughed. But then the lava rose, and the whole place shook.

Jack fell. But got up. Kimiko fell, but was now hanging for her life.

Kimiko got up, and Jack raced on.

Kimiko got out the comb. "Tangled Web Comb!"

The strands flew at Jack.

But...they flew around him, and back at Kimiko!

Kimiko struggled. But, she remembered what Master Fung said. She relaxed...calmed herself...

The strands released her, and grabbed Jack's staff.

"Hey!" Jack returned to human form. He smirked. "Too bad I'm only one step-" The palace shook, and the claws fell.

Kimiko used the comb to swing herself under the path, and grabbed the claw.!

Everything returned to normal. Jack fled, and the monk congratulated Kimiko.

So, Kimiko learned focus today. But, there is a cat I dislike...she's coming on the way.


	3. Katnappé

Chapter 3

Katnappé

I was hanging out at Jack's basement, entertaining myself. What I mean by that, was just standing there, listen to him ramble on and on. I might touch something for the fun of it.

"I thought be had a good thing going here...you sense the Wu, I pick it up with my _solid_ hand. How are we losing?" Jack said.

"Well, I have _two solid_ hands." Great. I knew that voice. And I _**hated**_ that voice.

I turned around. "Ah, Ashley! Not nice to see _you_." I crossed my arms.

"Hmph. Look who death brought in."

"Oh, stuff yourself with your stupid catnip. It's just pot for cats!"

"Whoa, you know each other? Do you know everyone?" Jack asked.

"Almost." I replied. "But, I only knew her for elementary. She was the cute, bossy, diva, cat loving, stupid, mean girl I hated."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "And you were the weird, scary one."

I smirked. "And I'm proud of that. Now, I'm gonna leave. It smells of...litter boxes." I snapped my fingers, and disappeared.

"Hmm...maybe this Ashley could be useful!" Wuya said.

Ashley chuckled.

_**At The Temple...**_

Omi was about to try the Golden Tiger Claws, when Dojo interrupted for a knew Wu.

"It seems to be the...changing chopsticks. Onward, we go!"

_**To Easter Island**_

__Jack had brought Jackbots, and Ashley brought...cats.

I was hiding behind a stone to see what they were doing. I won't let Ashley get this one.

"Hey, these your sticks?" Ashley pointed to a pair of sticks up a statue's nose.

I took my chance. I hopped swiftly from top to top, and grabbed the chopsticks. But Ashley grabbed them too.

I frowned. "Your not gonna beat me this time."

"Wanna see?" Ashley purred.

"Ashley, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The games is...dodge-ball! If you catch the ball, it won't matter. You'll have to hit your opponent. If they miss the catch though, they are out. We only have one try. You shall wager your Fist of Tebigong, while I only use my magic and martial art skills."

"I accept."

"Gon Ye Tampai!"

All the statues were moved as if they were barriers. There were different colored balls on the grass too. There was a white line dividing the sections.

I picked up a red ball. I threw it, and it shot over to the other side like a bullet. It hit a statue, and flames burst about.

So...the ball's color is it's element!

Ashley picked up a black ball. She threw it. I dodged, but goo burst from it, and it stuck to my foot! I was stuck.

I bent over, and got a blue ball. I threw it at her. She dodged, but water busted from that and got her wet.

"Oh, I hate water!" She picked up up yellow ball. She threw it, missed, and lightning struck the place where it landed.

I smirked. I used a water ball on my foot. I gathered a bunch of different colored balls. I threw up a white ball, and then the others. They all launched at her. She dodged.

Ashley laughed. "Ha, you can't beat me, just like in-" I threw a blue ball straight at her stomach...and it hit her!

Everything returned to normal. We were back at Easter Island.

The monks came up to greet me. Jack and Ashley fled the scene.

"Great job, Milah!" Omi said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

I handed Omi the chopsticks. "Here."

Omi looked up at me. "But...these are yours..."

I shrugged. "I'm not into Shen Gon Wu yet. You have them. I have no use for them."

Omi took them. He gazed upon them. When he looked up, I was gone...

**...**

"Hey, what's up?" I said into the phone.

"Not much. Just chillin'."

"Cool...cool...Well, I'm gonna be seeing you soon. Be prepared! I'm bringing along some friends too."

"Great! Oh, got to go. Mom wants me. See you later."


	4. Jermaine

Chapter 4

Jermaine

_**In New York...**_

"Ooh, who is that grand lady?" Omi asked, as he was looked through binoculars.

"It's the Statue of Liberty, Omi." Kimiko said.

The binoculars shut off, and Omi gasped. "I AM BLIND!"

"Relax, I got another Quarter." Kimiko put the quarter in the slot, and the binoculars turned on.

"Maybe we can use this to find the Shen Gon Wu." Omi said.

"Nah, the Serpent's Tail always moves." I said. "It's gonna be pretty hard to find it."

"Great, we're looking for a Shen Gon Wu that never stops." Raimundo said.

Dojo shook. "Whoa! The tail is close!"

"Then we better get the show on the road." Clay said, and we moved on.

"Wow, there are so many people!" Omi exclaimed.

"That's the city for you." I replied.

"Well, we don't wanna get lost either, that's for sure." Clay said.

Dojo wiggled. Then stopped.

Clay, who was holding Dojo looked puzzled. "What's wrong, Dojo?"

"I lost track of the Wu!" Dojo said.

I shrugged. "Well, we can just use the Falcon's Eye. I can see through stuff."

Kimiko rummaged through her backpack, and withdrew the Falcon's eye. "Falcon's Eye!" She turned left, the right, looking for the Wu. Nothing.

"May I try, Kimiko?" Omi asked, and Kimiko gave him the eye. "Oh, this is wondrous! I can see through everything! And I can see through the ground to!"

Dojo wiggled. "It's back!"

The Serpent's Tail then passed under Omi. "It is in the sewer!" Omi said.

Omi raced after it, followed by Me, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay.

There were many people in the way, which made it difficult. I tried to stay close to Omi.

Then, came an intersection. Omi jumped over cars, landed in the middle of the street, and crossed the other side by jumping. I did that also, but the other monks couldn't.

I looked behind me. The light turned red, and the other three passed.

But Omi turned the corner, I followed, and we were lost.

Omi continued on, following the tail. I tried to follow quickly after.

"Omi," I panted, "do you still have an eye on it?"

"Yes! And it is fast!" He replied. He pointed to the ground. "Ha! You shall not escape!"

But, as if on time, Omi slammed into a wall.

"Omi!" I ran up to help him.

"Thank you, but we must find the tail!" He picked up the eye, and started searching the ground.

"It's...gone!" Omi said with disappointment. "I am sorry, my friends."

I looked behind us. "Omi...where are our friends?"

"They are not here! Kimiko? Clay? Raimundo?" Omi shouted.

I covered his mouth. "Shush, your embarrassing us. They won't leave without us."

Omi sighed.

We continued on, but into a junkier part of town.

"Maybe we should ask some people for directions..." I suggested.

Omi walked up to a man in an overcoat. "Excuse me kind sir-"

"Go back to Jersey, you tourist!" The man yelled, and stormed off.

Omi walked up to a lady. "Excuse me, but-"

"I have mase!" The lady shouted, and held out a bottle of pepper spray.

"Oh, and I have Shen Gon Wu." Omi held out the eye.

The woman ran away, and yelled 'Cops! Cops!'.

"Ignore, them. You need help?" A voice said.

We turned around, and a smelly man with a hat stood in front of us.

"Thank you honorable stranger, I am looking for my friends." Omi bowed. "A girl, two boys, and a dragon."

"Oh, we don't get to many dragons around here. But do you know who has a lot of them?" I sighed. Another idiot.

The man waved his arms. "ALIENS DO!"

Omi's eyes got big. I pulled him away. "Thank you, but I think we can find them!" And ran off.

_** Back to Rai,Kimiko,Clay, and Dojo...**_

__"Oh, we'll never find Omi!" Dojo said.

"Don't worry Dojo, we will." Kimiko assured him.

"Maybe Dojo should fly us around. It'll be quicker." Raimundo suggested.

"With a city of eight million people? I don't think so." Kimiko said.

Clay pointed up. "I think we just got spotted ourselves."

"Well well well!" Jack said. "Look who we got here. Hey, where's cheese ball?"

"Omi's away getting the Serpent's Tail!" Raimundo said.

Jack laughed. "No way! You guys lost him, didn't you!"

"Jack, stop laughing! The Shen Gon Wu is near!" Wuya said.

Dojo shook. "She's not kidding."

"Well, I'd love to stay and laugh, but I got a Wu to get. But, don't want you to miss me, so here's some substitutes!"

Jackbots came out of nowhere, and Jack flew away.

_**Back To Omi and me...**_

"Omi, where are you going?" I asked, as I followed the monk to strange but familiar voices.

Omi stopped. I stopped too. I looked, and saw a basketball game going on.

Omi's eye's shined. "What is this magnificent sport?"

"It's called basketball. You try to win by shooting the ball into the hoop." I explained.

"I have never seen so much technique before! I must learn this knew martial art!" Omi jumped over the small wall, and ran onto the court.

"Omi!" I said, trying to get his attention. He ignored me.

The guys were dribbling the ball, and then mistook Omi for a ball!

A very chubby guy shot him, and Omi got stuck in the hoop. I jumped over the wall and walked over.

Omi fell out of the hoop, and landed on the ground.

The guys leaned over him. They looked threatening.

"You messin' up our game, shorty?" A tall, stringy guy said. "I'm gonna bust your grill if you mess us up!"

"But...I have no grill." Omi replied.

"Don't go playin', baldy or we'll smack you down." Another said.

"I think you may be challenging me." Omi said.

The three guys walked closer and closer to Omi with anger.

"You got that right." The stringy one said.

"I must advise to go against this action." Omi said.

The three laughed.

"Your jokin', right?" One said.

"No, I am quite serious." Omi said.

"You against us three?" laughed the stringy one. "I'm on-"

The stringy one was then hit by a basketball.

I turned to the left. I smiled. "Jermaine!"

"How you like me now? And, talk later." Jermaine said.

"Jermaine! You just bought yourself a big beatin'."

"No guts, no fight." Jermaine sassed.

The stringy one launched at Jermaine, but he dodged and threw the basketball in the back of one. But the stringy one got up, along with the chubby one. They grabbed Jermaine by the arms. The third one was coming closer to hit him.

I ran over, and punched the third one in the stomach, and he fell down. The other two dropped Jermaine. Jermaine jerked the stringy one, and threw him at the chubby one. Both fell.

The third one got back up.

Omi grabbed a trash can top, and threw it at the third one's stomach.

They all then ran away.

"That was off the hook man!" Jermaine said.

"It was?" Omi asked.

"Be easy, Jermaine. He can't handle metaphors." I said.

"And it's my homey, Milah!" He said. He did our little handshake. "So, what you doing here?"

"Um...well, we were here for something, but we got lost with my other friends, the ones I was telling you about. But, Omi, this is my friend, Jermaine." Omi shook Jermaine's hand.

"So, your not from around here, Omi?" Jermaine asked.

"No, I am from the Xiaolin Temple." Omi proudly said.

"Um...yeah, yeah, alright, cool." Jermaine said.

"You wanna help us look for our friends?" I asked.

"Sure."

_** Back to Rai, Kim, Clay, and Dojo...**_

Raimundo lead the way down the subway stairs. "Ugh, what's that smell?"

"I don't even want to know." Kimiko said.

"Anybody see and evil boy and a see-through witch?" Clay said.

"No, or they'd stand out this crowd." Dojo said, and the place was barren. Dojo shook. "The tail is very c-close!"

Right them, the Serpent's Tail flashed past them.

"Woo-we that tail moves faster than a turkey on Thanksgiving's Day!" Clay said.

Dojo jumped down. "Yeah, it's really truckin'."

"Dojo, don't go down there. It's not safe." Kimiko said.

"Relax, this station is obviously closed." Dojo said.

The ground shook, and lights appeared.

"AHH!" Dojo screamed, but Clay saved him with his lasso.

_**To Jack...**_

"Missed!" Jack said.

"Forget those worms! Keep sight on the Serpent's Tail!" Wuya growled.

"Don't worry, I have a lock on it. Where it goes, we go."

"Impressive for a fool!"

_** Back to the Four...**_

"Jack and Wuya were on that train!" Raimundo frowned.

"Dojo, anything you can do to help?" Kimiko asked.

"Well...I can probably flies us through.." Dojo turned bigger, and the three got on. "Next stop, Serpent's Tail!"

_**To Omi, Jermaine, and Me**_

__"So, tell me again." Jermaine asked.

"I am a monk from the Xiaolin Temple,engaged in the never ending battle for the Shen Gon Wu and the evil witch, Wuya, and an evil boy genius, Jack Spicer."

"Uh huh. That's what I thought." Jermaine said.

I shrugged. "It's all true."

"Right...right..."

"Well, might as well look for them now." I said.

We went over to the basketball court, to where we found Jermaine.

All of the sudden, I saw the tail fly out of the ground. It bounced about, quicker than lightning.

Omi ran and tried to grab it, but it went right passed him.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and out bursts Jack in...a really big Jackbot, replicating himself.

Jermaine and Omi stepped back.

"I don't think we should mess with this guy..." Jermaine said.

The giant jack grabbed the Serpent's Tail.

__"OK, we got the Wu, let's vaporize the enemy, and we get to go!" Jack said.

The arm of the robot aimed for us, but we dodged.

Suddenly, Dojo and the others erupted from the ground.

Dojo slammed into the robot. The giant robot fell, and the tail was released. Dojo shrunk, letting the other monks go down.

"That's a...dragon?" Jermaine said in aw.

"Yep." I replied.

"Dojo! Kimiko! Clay! Raimundo!" Omi ran up to hug his friends.

"Hello? Someone wanna help here?" Dojo was hanging onto the end of the tail. Suddenly, the Wu gave a jerk and Dojo released it.

Jack got out of the robot, and ran after it. Omi ran after it too.

Omi ran and jumped, and got a hold of the tail. Jack grabbed onto the other end.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! The game is basketball. One on one. Ten minutes on the clock. Your Jetbootsoo against your Mantis Flip Coin."

"But...I don't know how to play basketball."Omi admitted.

"I do. Put me in the game." Jermaine offered.

"Who this guy?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know..." Clay replied.

"No, no way." Jack argued. "I challenged Omi, not this kid."

"You afraid of getting wooped, lil boy?" Jermaine said.

"I don't know who he is, but I like him." Raimundo said.

"Jack is right..." Omi said. "Only I can take on the challenge...unless..."

"Unless what?" Jack asked.

"Unless I challenge you to a Shen Ye Wu dare. Me and Jermaine against...you and your robot."

"So my Jetbootsoo and Shroud of Shadows against your Mantis Flip Coin and Falcon's Eye."

"I accept!"

"Gon Ye Tampai!" Everyone yelled.

The buildings around us were gone, and the court rose up. There were also bleachers in which we sat. On the court everything around the white lines crumbled.

"Jetbootsoo!" Jack yelled, and grabbed the ball. He flew over to the other hoop, and made the basket.

Jermaine got the ball, and threw it to Omi. But the giant Jack grabbed the ball! The robot shot, and made a goal.

Jermaine got the ball again, and dribbled to the other side.

Jack put on the Shroud of Shadows, and knocked down Jermaine. Omi got the ball, but the robot slammed him down.

Jack threw the ball, and made another goal.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi yelled, and flipped and grabbed the ball from Jack.

Omi flipped off the robot, and made the shot.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jermaine complimented.

"Here." Omi held up the coin to Jermaine.

"Now we got some game!" Jermaine took the coin.

Jermaine got the ball, dribbled it past Jack, and made a goal!

Jack got the ball, but Omi stole it from him, and made a shot!

After more and more shots, the score was 27 for the Xiaolin, and 28 for Heylin. There was 1 minute on the clock.

Jack had the ball, but Jermaine took it. Jermaine dribbled, but the robot knocked it out of him, but Omi got the ball. Omi flipped...and made the basket!

"NO!" Wuya wailed.

Everything returned to normal.

The other monks and I came to congratulate Jermaine and Omi.

"That was great!"

"Partner, that was amazing!"

"Wow, Omi!"

**…**

"So, are you glad I dropped by?"

"Sure did! Met new friends...and did a..um..."

"Xiaolin Showdown."

"Yeah. Come back sometime."

"I'll try."

"OK, got to go."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"In the future..don't get messed up with the wrong crew, if you know what I mean."

"Girl, your trippinn'. Don't worry."

I hope he knew what I meant.

But today, I got to see Jermaine, and old friend. And the monk got the tail, shroud, and boots.

But, there is more to come.


	5. Bell Of Shui

Chapter 5

Bell of Shui

It was almost the crack of dawn. I sat on a wall in the Xiaolin Temple, waiting for Omi to get up.

But I got a surprise.

Raimundo turned the corner, rubbed his eyes, and saw me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Raimundo asked.

"Nothing. Just...bored." I lied.

"Oh. Um...hi." I guess it was awkward for him.

"Hi. Do you want something? If not, don't waste my time." I harshly replied.

"Sheesh..." He said, and started to walk off.

"Why walk away? You shall be bored too. No one is up yet." I said to him, which made him stop.

"Good point. Mind if I sat with you?"

"It is your choice."

Raimundo climbed up the wall and sat at least 5 feet away from me.

"So...um..how are you doing?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"Do you need something?" I asked. I was getting even border.

"Nothing...What's wrong with you?"

I glared. But, then smiled. "Nothing either."

Raimundo shrugged.

Suddenly, I came up with an idea. "Hey, Raimundo..."

"What?"

"I'm bored, as so I have said. Do you want to have a Xiaolin Showdown?"

"Well..I don't know..."

"Fine fine...I guess your too...chicken." I smirked, trying to persuade him.

"Oh that's, your on!" Raimundo smiled, and ran off too vault, and I followed after him.

Raimundo opened the vault, and I followed him down the stairs.

"What Wu should we use?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't have any of my own Wu, so I'll just use my skills. How about the Shroud of Shadows?"

"Sure. I'll use the...Mantis Flip Coin. But you need something if I win."

"Hm..What do you want from me?"

"Well, if I win, you secretly do my chores for a week."

"That's fair." I rested my hand on the shroud.

Raimundo put his hand there.

"Milah, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Mantis Flip Coin against your martial arts. The game is a race to the entrance. We start here."

"I accept."

"GON YE TAMPAI!" We shouted.

The temple grew larger and longer. The buildings were arranged into a maze, and the paths too.

Raimundo flipped from building to building.

I jumped after him.

He was going fast, but I caught up with him.

"Monkey Strike!" I yelled, and hit him. He fell down and down. I jumped and continued on.

He got back up.

"Wanna play? Fine! Mantis Flip Coin!"

He flipped, bounced off my head, and got in front of me.

We were almost there.

I grabbed a hold of his collar, and threw him into a building, and crossed the finish line!

Everything turned back to normal, the buildings were in their positions, and the paths neat.

"Oh man...I lost! Master Fung is going to be mad..." Raimundo said.

"Well, I must be going. But Raimundo.."

He looked up at me.

"You can win it back...you can tell Master Fung the truth, or a lie. It is your decision. Oh, here comes Omi. Bye."

Raimundo turned around, and saw Omi walking up to him. He turned back to me, but I had disappeared.

_**Later That Day**_...

"We got a Wu coming!" Dojo said, as he squirmed over with the scroll. "It's called the Bell of Shui. You ring it, and the enemy falls asleep."

"What a strange Wu...well, better get going." Clay said.

"Um...were not gonna use the Wu from the vault...are we?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah we are." Kimiko said. "What, did someone steal them?" Kimiko suspiciously asked.

"N-No, but I'll just go get them for you guys." Raimundo offered, sounding shaky and nervous.

"Fine...I'll have the Star of Hanabi." Kimiko said.

"Orb of Tornami." Omi said.

"Lasso Boa Boa." Clay said.

Raimundo went into the vault, grabbed the Wu and one for him, and headed out, where Dojo was waiting.

_**Somewhere, elsewhere, in China...**_

The scene was a rural area, where a festival was going on, even though it was day. There were many, many people there, along the booths and dancers.

"Where is the Wu, Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know...but it's here all right." Dojo rubbed his chin.

"The Bell of Shui can not be seen in the daylight." The monks looked up, and I was sitting on a closed booth. "Might as well enjoy yourselves."

Dojo snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! I remember now."

"So you mean we have to stay here until it gets dark?" Omi asked.

"No. Come back when its sunset if you must."

_**Sunset...**_

"Ooh, the bell is close! I'm itchy too!" Dojo said, as he scratched himself.

"It's so...beautiful!" Kimiko admired. The scenery was beautiful! The Cherry Blossom trees made pretty shadows, and with the music made it seem heavenly.

The sun was going deeper and deeper into the horizon, and it was getting darker.

Clay held Dojo, and pointed him in directions.

When Clay turned the direction of the crowd, Dojo shook. "That way!" Dojo pointed.

The five rushed through the crowd, only to find themselves in a maze, literally. They were in a shrub maze, with a bunch of trees, making eerie shadows. But the few lanterns lit the way.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay said, and wrapped the lasso on a branch. The others grabbed a hold of the lasso too, and Clay lifted them up on a tree. "Well...where is it?" Clay asked.

"Look! That shiny thing!" Dojo pointed down to a bridge with branches hanging over it. There on a branch was a bell.

"Oh, I got this one!" Raimundo said, and jumped shrub from shrub to the bell.

"Too bad, losers, this is mine!" Said a familiar voice. Jack.

"Oh great, Jack is gonna lose..AGAIN!" Wuya said.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Blade of the Nebula against your..."

"Jetbootsoo."

"Yeah. The game is...get out of the maze."

"I accept."

"GON YE TAMPAI!" The yelled.

The maze turned larger and more menacing. The tree branches were alive!

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo yelled, and blew Jack back.

"Not so fast! Jetbootsoo!" Jack zoomed up higher and higher, and flew straight to the bell.

But Rai thought fast and used the blade to summon a wind that threw Jack at a tree!

"Ha, not so mighty are you?" Raimundo laughed, and ran on.

Jack strangled, then got out. He shot past Rai, and sadly, made it to the bell.

Everything returned to normal.

"Ha, see you losers!" Jack said, and flew off with Wuya.

_**Back At The Temple; Nighttime**_

__"Don't feel bad, Rai." Kimiko said. "We'll get it back."

"Yeah...I know..." He yawned. "Well, I'm..um..tired, I'm going to bed."

_**To Jack and Wuya...**_

"Ring the bell, Jack!" Wuya said.

"Are you sure it won't wake them up?"

"Yes! RING IT!" Jack ringed the bell, and checked in a temple. They were knocked out.

Jack crept into the vault room, stealing most of their Shen Gon Wu. I didn't know how one little showdown can turn things so upside down!

The effects of the bell were fading. Raimundo heard Jack, and stepped outside. "Hey...HEY! Give back that Wu!"

"Make me!" Jack said, and started to run away.

I threw the Mantis Flip Coin at Raimundo. He took it, and ran after Jack.

Jack tripped, and Wu flew everywhere. Rai reached for the one Jack was reaching for. It was the Third Arm Sash.

"Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. We battle for all the Shen Gon Wu. Your Jetbootsoo against my Mantis Flip Coin. The game is...catch that Owl." Raimundo pointed to a brown owl in a tree."

"I accept."

"GON YE TAMPAI!"

The trees turned bigger and the buildings too.

The Owl flew away.

"Jetbootsoo!" Jack yelled, and flew, trying to catch the owl.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Rai flipped and jumped off Jack's head, but the owl pecked at him. "Ow!"

I watched on the sidelines. "Maybe he shouldn't use force, but kindness."

Luckily, Rai heard me.

He whistled. "Um...come here, birdy, owl. I won't hurt you."

The owl hesitantly moved to Rai. It landed on his arm.

"NO! JACK YOU NITWIT!" Wuya screamed.

The showdown ended, and everything returned to normal.

I stared at Rai. "Good work. The coin is yours too. Just use Jack to cover for you. Unless, you go to the Heylin side."

"Um...OK." Rai said. "Well, I better get back..."

"One more thing. There was one Wu Jack took, but was thrown somewhere. It wasn't wagered in the showdown. He took it."

"Well, what Wu was it?"

I just stared at him. It was his turn to find out. Because the Reversing Mirror will reveal itself soon.


	6. Rai's Anger

Chapter 6

Rai's Anger

"OK, put it there...not there, you pest! _There! _Now, the last piece..the Heart Of Jong!" Wuya gazed in awe.

"What's it suppose to do?" Jack asked.

All of the sudden, all the Shen Gon Wu placed on the table shook.

"Heh...what's it doing?" Jack asked, shaking.

"We have created the invincible demon...Mala Mala Jong!"

Blue fire shot around the Shen Gon Wu, and a monster man was formed.

"And, he's your...replacement." Wuya chuckled.

"W-What?" Jack said, shrinking down into the shadows as the monster went past him and up the stairs.

_**At The Temple...**_

"Oh, it's all right Omi. It was just a Shen Gon Wu." Kimiko said, trying to cheer Omi up.

"Worry does not take the pain out of tomorrow; it merely takes the joy out of today." Master Fung said. "Now, what is the Shen Gon Wu you lost, young monk?"

Omi sighed. "The..Heart of Jong."

Master Fung's face turned white.

I jumped down from the temple wall. "What did you just say Omi?"

"Is that Shen Gon Wu important?"

"It means...if Wuya has it...it means...10,000 years of darkness..." Master Fung gasped.

"Well, why don't we go over there and kick Wuya's see through butt?" Raimundo asked.

"It's not that simple, Raimundo! Combined with certain Shen Gon Wu, the Heart of Jong will create an invincible demon!" I said. "And soon...it will come here."

_**In a room, in the Temple, where a small meeting is taking place...**_

__There was a diagram of Mala Mala Jong on the wall. All the other masters sat down, while the monks and I stood up, listening to Master Fung's directions.

"In addition to power and strength, Mala Mala Jong has power of the Shen Gon Wu it is made of. I expect Wuya to attack...before the end of the day."

Omi raised his hand. "Master, how will we defeat Mala Mala Jong?"

"You won't. You and the other monks will flee with the Shen Gon Wu."

The other monks got up and protested. "But-" "We can't leave you!"

Master Fung raised his hands to silence them. "Wuya must not get a hold of the remaining Shen Gon Wu. Protect them at all costs. Now go! Flee the temple grounds at once."

Raimundo looked angry. "I didn't spend all this training to run and hide! I'm tired of losing. I'm going to stay behind and help you guys!"

"No, Raimundo. Do as you are told!" Master Fung harshly said.

Raimundo, with anger, left the temple with the other monks and got on Dojo. I followed after them. We took the Shen Gon Wu, and fled.

_**Soon after they left...**_

Wuya arrived with Mala Mala Jong.

The archers shot arrows on fire, but that did nothing.

Masters boarded up the doors, and awaited the beast.

Mala Mala Jong broke through the door with might.

Wuya chuckled. "Excellent...now, tell me, where are the Shen Gon Wu?"

"You cannot find them...the Chosen Ones fled with them..." Master Fung said.

"What? Tell me, where are they?"

"Even I do not know..."

"What? Fine! We shall find them ourselves..."

_**We camped up in a cave, sheltered from the rain...**_

"What do we do know? Sit here and wait for our doom?" Kimiko asked.

"No. Mala Mala Jong might be heading to the temple right now! We should be fighting along with Master Fung, not sitting here like ducks!" Raimundo said. "I'm tired of losing and running away." He added, in a whisper.

"Master Fung ordered us to guard the Shen Gon Wu." Omi said.

"But.."

"How about we formulate a plan to stop this Mala Mala Jong?" Clay suggested.

"How, though? We're facing an invincible demon here!" Kimiko said.

"We'll think of something." I said, as I saw Raimundo take the Sword Of The Storm and leave.

After minutes of thinking and unawareness or Rai's leaving, Omi came up with an idea.

"I got it! This might help us. The Heart Of Jong must be the key! And, it would be placed in the chest of Mala Mala Jong. Wuya was most desperate to get it."

"And Master Fung was pretty freaked out when Wuya got it." Kimiko said.

"So when we take out the heart, Mala Mala Jong will be turned into just normal Shen Gon Wu." Clay said.

"But how do we do it?" Omi asked.

"Maybe we use the Golden Tiger Claws to go inside its chest and get out the heart." I suggested.

"That would be perfect if our little feller here sent it to the Earth's Core." Clay said.

"Well..oh wait." I said, knowing what the problem was.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"Heh, one missing piece to this puzzle. Jack has the Serpent's Tail, in which we need to go into the Earth's Core and retrieve the claws."

"Oh..." The three monks said.

"I'll just have to go get it for him." I shrugged.

"But what about Mala Mala Jong?" Omi asked.

"You think Wuya would go back to Jack? He doesn't know where we are. It'll be quick." And, I went out toward Jack's house.

_**In Jack's Basement...**_

"Jack!"

Jack turned around and screamed like a little girl. "Oh..it's just you...what do you want?"

I smirked. "Lovely scream. Anyways, can I borrow the Serpent's Tail?"

"Why?"

"Do you want to rule the world?"

"Yes. What are you getting to?"

"I have a plan, but we need the Serpent's Tail to complete it."

"How do I know you won't take it for good?"

"Come one, I'm a good guy."

"Hmph..fine."

_**To the Cave...**_

I climbed up and up and got to the entrance, my hair and clothes soaking wet.

"I got the Serpent's Tail. That's the good thing. There's a bad thing." I panted.

"What's the bad thing?" Kimiko asked.

"Mala Mala Jong is climbing up the mountain, and Raimundo is nowhere to be seen. So.." I gave Omi the Serpent's Tail. "Omi, travel to the Earth's Core and retrieve the claws, and the rest you know! Now go!"

"Serpent's Tail!" Omi shot through the ground.

Just then, Mala Mala Jong climbed up to the entrance.

_**To Raimundo, before I got the tail...**_

__The temple grounds were torn up, and Raimundo cautiously moved through them.

"Master Fung!" Raimundo said, and ran to the injured master.

"Raimundo? What are you doing here? I told you to protect the Shen Gon Wu!" Suddenly, Master Fung's eyes grew wide.

Rai turned around,and there was Wuya and Mala Mala Jong.

Wuya chuckled. "Well well..one of the monks. Tell me, where are your friends?"

"I'll never tell you, you old hag." Raimundo said.

"Oh, really, now? I'll just have a little look for myself."

Wuya entered Rai's thoughts.

She came out. "So, that is where it is..."

_**Back to the Cave, where there is..some..trouble..**_

"Star of Hanabi!" Kimiko yelled. Fire blasted, but it did nothing to the tunic.

Mala Mala Jong knocked down Kimiko.

"Hey!" I ran up to Mala Mala, and used my magic to strap it by green strands.

The strands broke, and Mala hit me.

I landed on the cold floor unconscious.

Mala Mala Jong then grabbed all three of us, and held us up. He compressed us together, squishing us slowly and painfully.

Right before death, Mala Mala Jong stopped.

Then, he screamed and roared as if in pain.

"What are you doing? Destroy them!" Wuya screamed.

But suddenly, Omi burst out of its chest with the Heart of Jong and Golden Tiger Claws!

"NOOO!" Wuya screamed, and fled.

_**Back At The Temple, Where everything is back to normal..**_

__"Congratulations, young monks. You have defeated Mala Mala Jong." Master Fung said. He was holding cloth belts. I remember when... "You have demonstrated great power." He handed Omi, then Kimiko, then Clay a belt. "You have proven yourselves ready for the next level, Xiaolin Apprentice."

Raimundo looked angry and confused. "What, don't know my sash size?"

"No, Raimundo. You have not proven that you are ready."

"But-"

"You did not follow my instructions, and your actions lead to the verge of disaster."

Raimundo stood up, with his head down.

"Rai..." Kimiko said, trying to cheer him up.

"Pfft...the things I get...it won't ever happen again. I'm sick of this place..." Raimundo said, and walked away.

_**…**_

"Interesting...He has negative feelings toward this whole idea of being a monk! That could be useful..."

**…**

"She didn't give back the tail! NEVER TRUST GIRLS, NEVER!"


	7. Wuya's Reign

Chapter 7

Wuya's Reign

Raimundo sat on a cliff, looking at the beautiful city of Brazil, holding the Golden Tiger Claws.

"I should of never left..." Raimundo said.

"A lovely sight, isn't it?" Wuya said, as she crept closer and closer to him.

"Wuya? What do you want you old hag?" Raimundo said.

"Relax, Raimundo. I am alone, and I am a spirit, I cannot hurt you." Wuya said, with slyness.

"So...what do you want?"

"When I went into your mind, I found a few other things besides the location of the Shen Gon Wu. And, by your actions I can tell you are not happy with being a Xiaolin Monk."

"Uh.." Raimundo looked down.

"Yes, I sensed your neglected attitude and despair. I shall offer you a better way to receive power and happiness." Wuya flew around, creating an image that made Raimundo consider the offer. "I shall give you everything you desire." The image vanished. "Join me Raimundo, and together we can rule the world."

Raimundo turned around, his face facing Brazil. "No...I...I couldn't..."

Right then, Wuya's eyes glowed. "Ah, I sense a Shen Gon Wu! We could begin our partnership right here, right now!"

"I...I gotta go...Golden Tiger Claws!" Rai disappeared.

_**At a lighthouse...**_

__Wuya tugged and tugged on the mirror, but her ghostly hands did nothing.

"Oh, what's the matter? Need a _hand_?" Jack said, as he entered the room.

"The Reversing Mirror is mine! I found it first!"

"Hey, you know what they say, finder's keeper's loser's weeper's."

"You shall be the only one who shall be weeping!" Omi said, as he entered too.

"I beg to differ." Raimundo said, going up the stairs and entering also.

"Raimundo! Are you here to help me?" Omi asked.

"No, Omi. I'm here against you. I'm going solo." Raimundo replied.

"Well, why you guys are having a little chat, I'll just-"

When Jack put his hand on the mirror to grab it, Omi and Rai did also.

"Raimundo, Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio! My Serpent's Tail-"

"You mean the tail that chick stole from me?" Jack said.

"Yes, now, my Serpent's Tail against Rai's Golden Tiger Claws against Jack's Lotust Twister! The game is, light tag. Whoever lasts the longest without getting hit with light form the lighthouse wins!" Omi concluded.

"I accept." Raimundo said.

"Your on!" Jack said with a smirk.

"GON YE TAMPAI!"

The lighthouse burst into landing size pieces. A ball going around in every directions was set in the middle, the pieces flying on the outer part.

"Ha, this will be...LOTUST TWISTER!" Jack barely dodged the rays of the light.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo said, quickly dodging.

"Serpent's Tail!" Omi said, flying and dodging the beams.

"Hey Jack." Raimundo smirked.

"What's with the big look-" Just them, Jack got hit with a big beam of light. "Crud." Jack disappeared, and onto a platform where Wuya was.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Raimundo said, with a sight sigh of pity.

"Yes. Serpent's Tail!" Omi zipped through the walls, avoiding the beam again.

Rai knew this would lead to nothing. He thought..then it came to him.

On a horizontally flat piece, he fell down and gasped. "Ow, I can't feel my leg!"

Omi heard that, and jumped over the pieces to his, avoiding the beam.

"Raimundo, are you hurt?"

"Heh...too bad, Omi. Golden Tiger Claws!" Rai had just enough time to escape. Omi was caught in the beam of light.

The lighthouse returned to normal.

"Wow, that was most impressive! And you are not even a Xiaolin Apprentice." Omi smiled.

"That's right. I'm _not_." Raimundo said, with dark eyes. He turned to Wuya. "So, shall we go?"

"What?"

"Pardon me?"

"Eh heh heh heh...Excellent Raimundo."

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo said, and he and Wuya jumped into the small void.

_**At A Tall Mountain...**_

"Now, all you have to do is use the Serpent's Tail while I say 'Reversing Mirror.'" Wuya said.

"Serpent's Tail!"

"Reversing Mirror!"

_**Back At The Temple...**_

Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Master Fung, and I were all in a room, discussing (not really me) things about Raimundo.

Suddenly, I brought up something. "Master Fung."

"Yes?"

"What happens when you use the Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror at the same time? I swear...oh no." I hope they were catching on.

Master Fung did. His face turned pale. "It makes someone into flesh...and Wuya has both Shen Gon Wu-"

All of the sudden, everything shook.

I chuckled. "Well, I'm leaving before anything gets serious, or if I have to get involved." I disappeared.

Ignoring my comment, Omi spoke. "Master...that was most certainly no ordinary shake."

"It most certainly wasn't. It only means...Wuya has returned..in her human and more powerful form."

"We gotta stop them before it's too late!" Kimiko said.

"You could try...but I'm afraid it will do no good." Master Fung said, and left the room.

The monks looked at each other, and nodded.

_**Back At That Mountain...**_

The three monks and Dojo (I secretly followed with my Shroud If Shadows) landed on the ground.

The sky was black and green, the moon and sun in an eclipse. All the trees were dead, and no animal roamed.

But there, stood Wuya, in the flesh. She had wavy curly literally red hair, with a black dress. She looked..purely evil.

"Wuya..." They all gasped. Even I was awestruck. I haven't seen that face since...

Omi got out of the trance and took action. "Orb of Tornami, ice!" Ice shot at Wuya. She froze solid. But, suddenly, the ice cracked and flew at the monks. It barely missed me!

"Star of Hanabi, fire!" Kimiko shouted, and bright flames hit Wuya and illuminated the scene.

Somehow Wuya_ grabbed_ the fire, and threw it back at Kimiko!

Kimiko fell to the ground.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay shouted, and hit the ground with the fist. The ground cracked and rocks exploded. "Third Arm Sash!" Clay shouted, and grabbed rocks and threw them at Wuya. Wuya deflected all the rocks, and they hit Clay!

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Thank you for the warm-ups. How about some play toys?" Wuya raised here hands, and Golems appeared out of the rocky earth. "Now I think we need a throne." She pointed to the mountain, and it grew and grew and shaped into a demented, rocky, castle.

The Golems started coming after the monks!

The three monks hurriedly got on Dojo, and avoided the Golems for a short time.

_**Hours later of flying and going around in circles...**_

__Dojo finally couldn't fly anymore. Sadly, the Golems were right behind them...with Rai leading.

"Rai, what are you doing?" Kimiko said.

"Have you figured out your weal evil ways!" Omi said, almost making no sense.

"Dude, my _'evil ways'_ will kick your sorry little butts!" Rai laughed.

"Got a point here, little buddy?" Clay said.

"As a matter of fact, I do! I came here to give you the chance to beg for mercy and your lives...since you _**were**_ my friends."

"You gotta be _joking_!" Kimiko frowned.

"Think again, partner!"

"Yes, and think a _third_ time, because we shall** not** beg!" Omi proudly said.

"Heh...you guys don't get it. _I'm_ the only one who would save you, to give you life." Rai chuckled.

_Think a fourth time. _I thought to myself, as I saw..surprisingly, Jack come to the rescue! He shot lasers at the Golems, and they recoiled.

Rai looked surprised. But then it turned to fury. "Get them!" The Golems grabbed Kimiko and Clay. I struck the one that was going to grab Omi, because he was closest.

Jack opened his robotic aircraft. "Come on cheese ball!" Omi hesitantly jumped into Jack's aircraft.

I jumped on right before he went off.

**...**

I saw...blackness. Then...I saw a beautiful blue sky with luscious white clouds. I saw trees too, and the side out a mountain. I also saw a figure in the trees...was it..laughing? I guess it was happy.

I felt the wind rushed through my hair. I was...falling...

I suddenly felt a sharp pain, and then blood. I closed my eyes.

Then, I felt the rush if water and struggle to breathe.

Was it a dream...or reality?


	8. A Plan

Chapter 8

A Plan

"Jack Spicer, where are you taking me?" Omi demanded.

"Shut it, cheese ball. I want to rule the world. I can't do that if _she's_ ruling the world!"

"So...are suggesting we team up and defeat Wuya?" Omi asked. Well, Jack does want to rule the world. You know what they say, desperate minds, desperate measures.

"Yeah yeah, but _don't_ mention it. It'll ruin my reputation. And also, if your gone, I have nothing to do."

"So, have you got a plan?"

"Um...sorta. Once we get to my basement, you'll see.

_**In Wuya's castle...**_

__Rai gazed in awe, as he was seeing Wuya's gift: his own wishes, his dreams! Everything had games or junk food, and even a soccer field!

Rai sighed.

Wuya came into the room. "What's the matter, Raimundo?"

"Nothing...it's just...a little boring."

"Boring? Like how? I gave you everything you wanted."

"Well, I have no one to share it with."

Wuya laughed. "That can be arranged!" she waved her hands and big Golems appeared. "Your duty is to play with Raimundo. Make sure he is happy."

Rai chuckled a nervous chuckle. He wasn't so sure about this..ruling the world business after all.

_**At Jack's Basement...**_

"Behold!" Jack said, as he removed a blanket, and revealed a...machine with a giant hole.

"What is it?" Omi asked. I was still hidden.

"Surprisingly, it's a Time Machine!" Jack said proudly. "But, there's a catch to it. Example A." He turned on the machine, and went into it. He came back through the machine 2 seconds later. "It only let's you into the past or future...but only in 2 seconds. It needs more juice."

"You have to Eye of Dashi! What about you using it to give it more power?"

"I was_ about_ to say that, but you interrupted me." He grabbed the Eye of Dashi. "Eye of Dashi!" The machine shook, an it regained more power.

"So, all I have to do it what?" Omi asked.

I had a plan, and decided to reveal myself. "You go back in time and speak to Gran Master Dashi."

Omi jumped, and Jack screamed like a little girl.

"You gotta stop doing that!" Jack said. "And who's Dashi?"

Omi's eye's sparkled. "You mean..._the_ Grand Master Dashi?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah..._**just**_ him. Tell him you need the box that he trapped Wuya in, and your from the future. But, there's a catch also. You can't get back from the past, so use the Sands of Time. They haven't revealed themselves, and never will when you get them because they will already be found! But hurry. Time is ticking. Wuya or Rai might come here any second! Take the Orb of Tornami too. You might need it."

Omi nodded. He backed up, and then ran into the time machine.

Omi was gone.

"So..." Jack said. "What do we do now?"

"We wait, and don't get caught-" Suddenly, Golems lifted up Jack's roof and floor, revealing us.

Rai stood on one of the Golem's hands. "Hey. Where's Omi?"

I laughed. "You'll never find him. And we're not telling you squat."

"Oh yeah?" Rai said, with a smirk.

I leaned over to Jack and whispered. "Jack..destroy the time machine so Rai can't go to where Omi is!"

"What?" He replied. "No way!"

"Do you _want _to rule the world? Then do as I say!"

"Fine. Jackbots, destroy the time machine!" Jack said, and the Jackbots attacked the machine.

Rai laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Something you won't figure out!" I said, and grabbed Jack's hand. "Shroud Of Shadows!"

_**Back At Wuya's Castle...**_

Rai stood with Wuya, watching the Golems carry Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo in their stomachs.

Wuya pointed her hand at them, and the Golems began sucking in their stomachs!

"Rai! Don't do this!" Kimiko said.

"We know your better than this, partner!" Clay said.

Rai sighed. "Let them live..just send them to the dungeon or something."

Wuya rolled her eyes. The Golems walked away.

Rai looked down at the floor.

_**To Omi...**_

The sky was evening. The scene was a beautiful field, right by a town. It looked...different. Omi knew this was the past!

Omi wandered off into the town.

There were many people, and Omi didn't know who to ask.

He eventually came up to a stranger with a hat on, probably sleeping. "Sir, can you tell me where to find Grand Master Dashi?"

"Who?"

"Grand Master Dashi, the greatest Xiaolin Warrior!"

The stranger yawned. "I am sorry, but I have not of heard of this...Dashi..."

"Hmph..oh we-" Suddenly, before Omi left, _Dojo_ slithered up to the stranger.

"Good and bad news. The good news, I hid the Sands Of Time. The bad news...I washed your white shirt with your red socks...heh.." Dojo held up a pink shirt.

Dashi frowned. "Great, you blew my cover!"

Omi's eyes sparkled like a star. "Grand Master Dashi!"

"What do you want? An autograph or something?"

"No, Master Dashi." Omi took in a deep breath. "I need the secret to defeat Wuya! He has came out of her box in the future, and now she reigns! And, I need the Sands of Time to get back!"

"So...Wuya got out of the box..." Dashi said, thinking.

"Dashi, your not believing this kid, are you?" Dojo said.

"Hey, he has an honest face. Oh, Dojo, go get the Sands of Time. Omi...um...if you can take this pebble from me before the time runs out, I'll give you the box and Sands of Time.

_**Back At Wuya's Castle...**_

__Kimiko, Clay, Jack, Dojo, and I sat in different cells.

"I can't believe Rai would do this..." Kimiko said.

"His soul is tainted with anger and despair. He looks down upon others, causing them pain and suffering. Only Omi can be the angel and save us all from this hell." I sighed.

"That was deep." Jack said.

"Deeper than where we are now? I beg o differ. But, I trust Omi. He'll get us out." I replied.

"What makes you think that, partner?" Clay asked, doubtfully.

"You just gotta trust Omi...have a little faith." I shrugged.

"Well...I hope your right..." Clay said.

"I am glad someone had faith in me!" Omi said, as he appeared in the dungeon with the Sands of Time and Orb of Tornami!


	9. It Just Might Be Over

__Chapter 9

It Just Might Be Over

I smirked. "I'm always right in dire situations like this! Now, Omi, just use the Orb of Tornami in ice and freeze the bars. Then, we'll break free by cracking them."

Omi did as I said, but Jack had trouble(of course)getting out.

Jack frowned. "Yeah, now _what_?"

I smiled.

Suddenly, Rai came down here with the Golden Tiger Claws and was shocked. "Hey...how did...Omi?"

Omi smiled.

"OK, Rai, stop this chaos! Or else!" I gritted my teeth.

"Or else what?" Rai said, smiling. "Golden Tiger Claws!" He said, but we all launched at him, grabbing him, and going through the portal altogether.

We all crashed onto the floor, and Wuya sat there on her throne, stunned...then **mad.**

Omi desperatly tried to open the box, but it wouldn't budge.

I took the box from Omi. "Thank you, friend!" Omi smiled, until I threw the box at Rai's head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Rai angerly said, coming toward me.

"When the person needs to open that box, it will open." I said, looking at him with a steely gaze.

Wuay raised her hands. "Golems! Come forth!"

I shrugged. "Oh well. I guess this is how it's gonna end."

Omi was freaking out, and Kimiko and Clay were a bit too. "You are OK with this?" Omi said.

I sat down, and leaned my back on a rock. "I'm positive."

The Golems were coming closer and closer.

Rai's eyes were coming to tears.

I looked at him and smiled. "Open the box when ya need to." I yawned. "Could you get it on already? I'm ready to die here!"

The Golems came and picked us up, aout to swallow us when Rai shouted.

"_**STOP!**_" Rai said. He pointed the box at Wuya. And...opened it!

The box sucked Wuay in.

"NO!" Wuya wailed, in defeat. The box shook...and sealed.

"Thanks, Dashi." I whispered.

"No prob." I got a reply.

_**Back At The Temple...**_

"Raimundo..." Master Fung said, thinking.

"Give the kid a break. Hey, he did _save_ us all!" I said, trying to help.

"He also-" I covered Omi's mouth before he could speak.

"Not helping." I said.

"Raimundo...you have put the world in peril, but have restored it. That took must bravery and will power. I shall say...you are now a Xiaolin Apprentice." He handed a sash to Rai.

Rai's eyes sparkled.

Well, that pretty much settled the matter of evil for a half year or so.

But, Jack was dumb enough to open the box once again. Wuya had returned, in her ghost form.

But now, she was a minor threat. I felt a new...no, new ones were approaching. And they were not nice.


	10. The Arrival

Chapter 10

The Arrival

I yawned. Good morning! Might as well get up...

I got dressed, and went outside. It was cold and damp! The bamboo sticks around me gave ghastly shadows.

Odd. It's never this scary unless on Halloween...

Suddenly, a wave of ominous strength hit. I fell back. "Ow...oh no. Could..." I groaned, and started toward the Xiaolin Temple.

_**At The Xiaolin Temple...**_

The sky was dark and dreary, but there was no rain yet.

As I went closer to the entrance, I saw Omi with the other monks...and one more person.

I decided to go toward the wall and peek over it.

Who I saw made me fall down that very wall.

It was thee...

I speed walked into the entrance. "Master Monk Guan! What are you doing here?" I bowed.

He bowed back. "It is nice to see you too."

Omi's eyes grew big. "You know Master Monk Guan?"

I nodded. "Long story...very long...Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Just to say a hello to the new generation of dragons, since I was one once." He replied.

I nodded my head in suspicion. "Uh huh...And...um..I came here to see Dojo."

Dojo poked his head out from a building. "Really? At least someone treats me right!"

"And the other monks..." I said under my breath. "And what's with him?"

The monks shrugged.

I chuckled. "I better be going then. I'm going to the beach today." And I left. Of course, I was going to the beach today. That's where they were going to be going. But, the other monks were puzzled. It looked nasty outside.

_**After I left, and the monks had to do something...**_

Dojo sighed, and continued to eat his troubles away while watching the violent wind.

Master Monk Guan entered. "Ah, Dojo, what is the matter?"

"I'm always unappreciated, unloved, overlooked..."

"I see you have great potential, and I have never seen such an intelligent dragon. In fact...I know someone who would really appreciate your talents.

_**Somewhere...**_

"I'm glad you are enjoying your meal." Said a strange voice.

Dojo was sitting in a circular room, eating to his heart's content.

"Oh, yeah I am!" Dojo said, stuffing another chicken leg in his mouth.

"Also, I have something very...special for you."

"Well, I'd hate to eat and run-" The voice snapped their finger's and lions came, making sure Dojo wouldn't go away.

"It's your choice...unpleasant or pleasant experience."

_**Back At The Temple...**_

"I cannot find Dojo anywhere!" Omi said, worried.

"I think he may be mad at us..." Clay said.

"I hope he's OK..." Kimiko said.

"It'll be difficult for Dojo to _not_ show up when a Shen Gon Wu reveals." Master Fung said.

"But how will we know when one will?" Rai said.

Kimiko smiled. "No prob! All we have to do is stick a tracking device on Jack vehicle."

"If we had one!" Rai said.

Kimiko held up a small device.

_**At The Beach...**_

Ah, a fatal moment.

The sky was dark and threatening, lighting was going off but there was no rain. My hair blew in the wind.

I saw the monks arrive in one of the Shen Gon Wu, and Jack arrive in a...Jeep.

And I also saw...

I saw the monks and Jack argue over the Monsoon Sandals, while I saw him watching.

I decided to walk over.

I dodged a falling Jack on the way, and saw him there. This is gonna get good.

All I did was stay quiet.

Jack's eyes shined, and he gazed in awe.

"Please to meet you." He said, leaning over Jack.

"NO WAY!" Jack said.

"Who is this?" Omi and the others asked.

"It is thee Chase Young." I said.

"Precisely. And I haven't seen you in ages...I still thought you were dead." Chase said back.

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm here in the flesh." I looked down and say Dojo. Strange.

Omi saw him too. "Dojo! We missed you!"

"Are you sure my '_big bones_' wouldn't of slowed you down?" Dojo said.

"Aw, is that why yer mad, partner?" Clay asked.

"Your one of us, dude. We're sorry." Rai said.

Dojo's eyes watered. "You do? I would go back but...I've been traded..."

"Traded? By whom?" Omi asked.

"Master Monk Guan..."

"This cannot be!" Omi said, with mixed emotions.

"That is where you;d be wrong, my naïve young Xiaolin monk." Chase said.

"Unhand Dojo at once, or suffer a defeat!" Omi said, with great confidence. He was so..stupid. Didn't know what he had gotten into...

Omi launched at Chase, but Chase deflected all the moves Omi used.

After many tactics, Omi yelled: "Monkey Strike!"

Surprisingly, Chase yelled: "Repulse The Monkey!" And Omi was sent flying

The fight was over.

_**The Monks somehow met up with Master Monk Guan...**_

__"How could you do this? You were such a great Xiaolin Warrior." Omi asked. He, the other monks, and I were there. Nothing like a good, old fashioned guilty talk!

"I am not the warrior I once was. I had lost my Spear of Guan in battle against him...But Chase Young gave me the chance to get it back."

"If you gave him Dojo...Master Fung once said that the weapon does not make the warrior strong, but the warrior himself." Omi said.

"I cannot help you...but I will show you how to get to him castle." Guan said.

"What does he want with Dojo anyways?" Rai asked.

"Chase was once on the side of good." I said. My voice turned into anger and hatred. "He traded his soul for a potion that gives him immortality and power...but at a cost. And the main ingredient to that very potion is..._**Dragon**_. He gave up almost everything..." I shook my head and smiled. "Well, good luck with that."

"We must defeat Chase for the Spear of Guan!" Omi said.

_**In Chase's Castle...**_

__The monks and I ran through the gate, and saw Dojo in a cauldron of soup!

Chase appeared, and smirked. "Welcome."

"Give up Dojo now!" Omi demanded.

Chase chuckled. "Heh..." He hunched his back, and he turned into a horrible creature. Just like...

The monks got into action.

"Star of Hanabi, fire!" Kimiko yelled, shooting fire at Chase.

Chase deflected back with his tail, and Kimiko fell down.

"Sword of the Sword, wind!" Raimundo said.

Chase inhaled the wind, and blew it back, making Clay and Omi fall down as well.

Chase laughed at this victory,

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet!" Master Monk Guan said. "Chase Young, I challenge you to a Showdown!"

"Wow, a regular showdown. That's unusual." I said.

"The wager will be...the monks and Dojo." Guan said.

"If you lose, you will forever become my servant. I accept." Chase said.

The fight was epic! The moves could not be duplicated...

At first, Guan was starting to lose.

But Guan used his spear, and deflected Chase.

The battle raged on and on...

When Guan got a good hit, Chase fell by a spike that was on the circular floor, but Chase pulled on the spike, and mirrors came upon the floor.

Guan moved through the maze, looking for his opponent.

Chase secretly launched at Guan, but Guan countered by throwing him at a mirror!

Chase got up, and was about to attack when..

Master Guan yelled, "Repulse the Beast!"

Chase flew through the maze, cracking all the mirrors, defeated.

Chase got up, and returned to his normal form.

He mirrors were gone, leaving glass on the floor. The monks ran up to Master Monk Guan to congratulate him.

Chase bowed with a steely face. "I am certain our paths will cross."

Omi and Guan bowed. They all left...except me.

I turned to Chase. "Nice to see _you_ again. We need to talk." I smiled.

"Certainly."


	11. A Little Truth Will Hurt

Chapter 11

A Little Truth Will Hurt

_**At The Xiaolin Temple...**_

It was dawn, and Omi was waiting for me.

"Where in the world could she be? Something is most strange..." Omi said, and sighed.

Rai came upon Omi. "Dude, what are you doing up so early? I heard you." He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I am just waiting for Milah as she would for me. But...I feel as if something is very strange...She is not here."

"Don't worry, dude. Maybe she was busy...or something..."

_**Later...**_

"Dojo...something isn't right! I swear!" Omi sighed.

"Well...wait." Dojo said, thinking.

"What! What is it?" Omi asked impatiently.

"Did she...hm..that's strange."

Clay came into the room. "What is?"

"Omi's worried about Milah..and I'm wondering too. Didn't she follow us out yesterday?" Dojo asked.

"Come to think of it...no, she didn't. What in tarnation is going on here?"

Dojo snapped him fingers. "Ah ha...monks, I think we got ourselves another villain!"

"What? She would never go to the Heylin side!" Omi said.

"Omi's right, Dojo...Maybe we'd have to see it for ourselves. She'd surely show up when the next Shen Gon Wu reveals itself..if she knows." Clay said.

Omi thought. "Maybe we shall take a visit..."

_**At Chase's Castle...**_

__Omi, Clay, and Dojo burst through the door to the 'Play Room', where Chase, and I were at.

"Unhand her, Chase Young!" Omi yelled.

"What are you _insects_ talking about?" Chase said, in a bored voice.

"What do you mean 'what are we talking about?'" Omi said.

I laughed.

"Why are you laughing? You are _kidnapped_!" Omi yelled.

"Calm down." I said. "I'm not kidnapped, you nitwit."

"W-What?" Omi asked, surprised.

"You didn't figure it out, did you? Your dumber than I thought! I'm on the _Heylin _side, Omi. Now, leave or else." I stood up and stared at him.

Omi stood there...then left.

_**Back At The Xiaolin Temple...**_

"How could she be on the Heylin side?" Kimiko asked in confusion.

"Yeah...she was so nice. How did this happen?" Rai stood there and shook his head.

The monks and Dojo were eating dinner and having that conversation.

"I still cannot believe it..." Omi sighed.


	12. Darcie

Chapter 12

Darcie

"Jack, you have a visitor!" Jack's mom yelled from the first floor.

"OK...mommy. Who is it?" Jack asked, preparing for the monks.

"She's gonna come downstairs!"

"OK...wait..she? Hey, if it's Ashley-"

"It's not her." Said a voice, stepping down the stairs. It was a female, with short curly hair. She had brown eyes, along with brown boots. She had a tan dress on. It looked like a princess blouse stitched onto two different sized skirts, but it was beautiful and not at all ugly.

"Wait...D-Darcie?" Jack screamed. "**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME**!"

Darcie laughed. "We're not in school, but try to be _smooth_ and you won't have a _**face**_."

Jack huddled into a corner. "Well, what do you want?"

Darcie smiled evilly. "These...Shen Gon Wu. This ghost told me. But she ran off. Her name was-"

"Wuya!" Jack frowned.

"Yeah. Anyways, she said this 'Space Staff' revealed itself, but no one can get to it."

"No one can get to it...bot even the monks!"

"Um...whatever that is." Wuya secretly glided into the room.

"Yes...I can feel it, but vaguely. That dragon and I don't have the slightest clue where it is." Wuya said.

Darcie shook her head. "Someone explain to my what is going on here?"

"Not now. And why did you bring her into this?" Jack asked.

"She's powerful, I can tell."

"But she won't work with me!"

"Yup." Darcie said, breaking the conversation between the two. "I just want the power...the intellect! And, I'm leaving." Darcie walked up the stairs and left.

Jack rubbed his chin. "We gotta see what the noobs are up to. They have the Golden Tiger Claws, after all."

_**At Chase's Castle...**_

I knocked on the door to the dining room, where Chase was eating dinner.

"Come in." He said, and the door opened.

"Sorry to bother you..." I said sheepishly.

"Do not apologize for a mistake you have not made. Now, what is it?"

"Wuya told me about this Space Staff. It is one of the three Legendary Staffs. Is it important?"

"I shall leave you on a mission to retrieve it. It might be important in the future."

I nodded and left.

_**At The Xiaolin Temple...**_

Dojo scratched his head. "Guys and girl, I think we have a Wu alert."

"What are you talking about? Your not shaking." Kimiko said.

They were all outside practicing and watching.

"Hmm...I think it's the Space Staff..but that Wu is in..." Dojo groaned. "It's in **SPACE**!"

"Can't we just use the Golden Tiger Claws?" Rai asked.

"Nope. We don't know exactly _where_ the Wu is." Dojo said.

"So we either have to go up in space..." Clay started.

"...or bring it down here!" Omi said.

"Dojo, do you remember where you hid the Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm not sure...Somewhere where humans can stay on safely." Dojo said. "And it wasn't Mars. Trust me."

"So it must be on the moon!" Clay said.

"But where on it? And we need to breathe!" Kimiko said.

"Can't we get your dad or someone to send us to the moon?"Rai asked.

Kimiko nodded.

_**Back At Jack's...**_

Some girl and I ran downstairs to Jack's basement.

"Jack!" I said. "I need-"

"Who's this girl?" Darcie said. "Is she after these Shen Gon Wu things too?" Darcie was pointing at me, and fuming.

Wuya chuckled. "You both are after the staff? Shall we-"

I waved Wuya away. "Nope, no alliance for me! I'm with Chase." I turned to Jack. "I need a spaceship and gear to get me up to the moon!"

"Me too!" Darcie said. She glared at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why should I-" Before Jack could say one more word, Darcie was coming closer to him with the Eye of Dashi. "Um...DON'T HURT ME! W-When do you need it?"

"_**NOW**_!" Darcie and I said at the same time.

Jack nodded. "We'll just...cram into one."

_**At The Moon...**_

"We could walk for hours and not find the staff! Jack might find it before us!" Kimiko said.

"Hey! I'm steering you guys to it." Dojo said.

"And there's our Wu!" Rai said.

The four monks ran after the Wu while Jack, Darcie, and I ran after it too. But only Kimiko made it to the staff first.

"Kimiko, Darcie, Milah, I challenge you to a...um..." Jack started, confused.

"Xiaolin Showdown Quad." Dojo said.

"Yeah, that. I wager my Jetbootsoo against Darcie's Eye of Dashi against Kimiko's Star of Hanabi against Milah's Shroud of Shadows. The game is...tag! Everyone is a tagger and runner."

"I accept!" I said.

"Your on!" Kimiko said.

"This will be _easy_, especially against weak girls. I accept." Darcie said, smirking as she insulted Kimiko and me...and Jack.

"Gon Ye Tampai!" We yelled.

The moon expanded, and cracked in some places. There were also some lava spots too.

"Shroud Of Shadows!" I yelled, and disappeared.

"Eye of Dashi!" Darcie yelled, and hit Kimiko. Kimiko fell and got back up.

"That's it, Star of Hanabi!" Kimiko yelled. Without much experience, she didn't dodge, and got hit. She took it hard, too.

"Jetbootsoo!" Jack yelled, flew toward Darcie, and tagged her.

Darcie screamed. "No!" And she was moved onto a platform where the others were.

"Star of Hanabi, fire!" Kimiko shouted. Jack dodged, but fell on the way. Kimiko darted after him, and tagged him.

"Dang.." Jack sighed, and appeared onto the other platform.

"Now..where are you.." Kimiko said, looking around.

"Behind you." I said, and lightly touched her shoulder.

The moon turned to normal.

I grinned. "Now to see what this does! Space Staff!" I yelled. Nothing.

Jack laughed. "It does nothing!"

I smirked.

"What's with the...face?" Darcie asked.

All of the sudden, comets rained from the darkness, and the moon shook.

"Let's get out of here." I said, and stepped into Jack's rocket.

_** At Chase's Castle...**_

__I entered the castle at night. It was sorta creepy, but light and had that same 5 second fantasy theme music.

"Ah...I see you've retrieved it." Chase said, walking down the stairs.

"I'd never let you down. And, it's pretty cool."

"Well...better be going to bed." He said, and...surprisingly, kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed madly and walked to my room.


	13. Intermission 1 Angel's Staff

Chapter 13

Intermission 1

Angel's Staff

I silently went through the brush. I could hear the loud **BANGS **of the fireworks. It was the 4th of July, after all.

I had been sent out to retrieve the Angel's Staff. It was _very_ important, as Chase said.

But, the Angel's Staff was in a _museum full of people_, which meant I _couldn't be seen_. When your an evildoer, you need to keep a low profile if you know what I mean.

The night was dark, the rare trees casting shadows. It looked like something out of a 20th century Japanese anime movie.

"Shroud Of Shadows." I whispered, and became invisible, sneaking past the security cameras and through the gate, and past the fountain and into the big museum.

Luckily, no one was in the museum. They were all watching the magnificent fireworks.

"Now...which door is it?" I whispered to myself, still having the shroud on me.

I opened a random door.

It turned out to be a room with a _lot_ of showcases.

Diamonds...Rupees...and...The Staff of Angels!

I closed the door, and looked for Cameras. None.

I took the shroud off.

_How do I get to it without setting off an alarm? Hm...Ah ha! One of the guards must have a key. Geez...this is starting to turn into a cartoon..._

I put the shroud back on, and crept out of the room.

_These stupid cameras are getting in the way...I'll just get rid of them._

Now my goal was to turn off the cameras and erase their memory. That was probably in a room with a guard.

I looked room through room, and finally found the room I was looking for.

The guard was asleep, and there were keys on his key-chain.

There was a note on how to operate the systems. _Figures...noobs..._I thought, and read the note.

_After this...yes!_ The cameras were shut off and erased. The carefully grabbed the key, and continued back into the room where the staff was.

I unlocked the transparent case, and grabbed the staff.

"Pardon me, but what are you doing?" I almost jumped out of my skins. But I turned around, and the mellow voice revealed a girl. She wearing a white hat with a purple ribbon, and white dress with lavender decorations, and white gloves. She held a white umbrella. Her face was hard to see because of the hat, but she had white eyes and brownish-orange hair. She had a British accent. I couldn't tell what tell what she was wearing on her feet.

I stared at her. "I'm taking this."

"You can't. It belongs to the museum. My father found it." She replied with a bit of anger.

"It's a Shen Gon Wu. It can't just sit in a museum."

"A Shen Gon Wu?"

"Yes, you heard me, now I must be off. Shroud Of Shadows!" I said, and disappeared.

The girl must be blind and have good hearing, for she grabbed the staff. I held onto it.

"You just won't give up, hm?" She said, tightening her grip. "Then I'll just have to pull it away from you."

The staff was glowing. "Nope. What is your name?"

"For what? My name is Sophie!" She tugged.

"Sophie, when two people are fighting over a Shen Gon Wu, they must battle in a Xiaolin Showdown to win it. Sophie, I challenge you to a Showdown, since you don't have any Shen Gon Wu. A Showdown is just a regular old fight, with a twist. The game is...fight till we can't anymore. Do you accept?"

"I...accept."

"Good. Gon Ye Tampai." I said, with a smirk.

The room turned circular, and the showcases scattered about.

"What am I suppose to fight with?" Sophie asked.

I laughed. "You have an_ umbrella_ right there! Use it."

She charged at me, but I flipped over her and kicked her in the back. She fell down. "Had enough?" I taunted.

Sophie got up. "I don't think so." She picked up a small glass case, and threw it at me.

I held up my arm, and it shattered at touch as it would have with anyone. I smirked. "Nice try. Monkey Strike!"

"Repulse The Monkey!" Sophie yelled, and I flew back from the thrust, braking 3 cases, glass shattered everywhere.

I gritted my teeth. Sophie came closer with her umbrella. She pointed it at my neck. "Had enough?" She mimicked.

I smiled. "Nope." I raised my hands, and all the glass flew at her.

She shielded some with her umbrella, but the rest hit her back.

"Had enough?" I said, holding my hand out.

The room turned to normal, the cases unbroken along with the contents inside of them.

Sophie got up, and stared at me. "Maybe our paths with cross."

"I think they shall as the threads of destiny mix upon themselves." I said, and left.

_**At Chase's Castle...**_

"Chase...why are these so important?" I asked.

"They are very powerful...as you have witnessed with the Space Staff. And we couldn't let that insect, Jack Spicer, get a hold of them." He replied.

I looked at the Angel's Staff. _I wonder what it does._

"But now.." Chase said, and I perked up. "We must prepare. There are more evil and good ones out there. And as you know, Hannibal will be one of them."

I turned around, and glared at the name of Hannibal Roy Bean.

_**Where The Xiaolin Warriors Are...**_

Dojo arrived at the museum. The fireworks had stopped, and the museum was closed except a girl sitting on the small ledge of the fountain.

Omi and the other monks walked up to her.

Omi approached her. "Excuse me, honorable stranger, do you perhaps know where the Angel's Staff is?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. It _was_ in the museum."

"What do you mean '_was_'?" Rai asked.

"It was taken away by this girl in black with brown hair. She challenged me to a...um...'_Showdown_'. I had lost. I was trying to protect that staff."

"Do you think that girl was Milah?" Kimiko asked.

"It might be a hunch, nut I think it was." Clay said.

The girl stood up. "I am very sorry...Was that girl evil?"

Omi nodded. "Very."

"I am so sorry..." The girl apologized. "Oh, my name is Sophie by the way. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just don't let any Shen Gon u get into the hands of evil." Omi said.

_**At Jack's basement...**_

__"Well, did you get it?" Wuya asked to Jack.

"No! It was gone! I saw those monks leave when I got there. They must of took it." Jack pouted.

"Don't be so sure." Wuya said.

Darcie came steaming down the stairs. "Just as Jack said, that _**stupid**_ Shen Gon Wu is **gone**!"

Wuya turned around in thought.

**…**

"So, what do you say?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come now."

"No! Giving up...it is not an option!" The words were fuzzy, some where hard to make out.

"Fine. Take this!"

"N-"


	14. The Dragon Of Ice

Chapter 14

The Dragon Of Ice

The night was dark, and there many stars in the sky. The moon shone as bright as a million diamonds.

Omi could not sleep, and Dojo was keeping watch of Jack and Darcie, just in case they decided to 'take a visit'.

"Dojo, do you think there are other Xiaolin Dragons out there?" Omi asked.

"Oh yeah. Lots. But Master Fung couldn't find the other ones for some reason. The reincarnations must have not of been strong. You know, Dashi and Guan were Xiaolin Warriors."

"Of course I knew _that_." Omi said.

"But what you didn't know, that Milah was wanted to be a dragon, even though she didn't have the powers to."

"What? Really? Why did she not take the position?"

Dojo shrugged. "I don't know."

Omi thought. "Hm...maybe we should find the other dragons!"

"What? Now how are you going to do that?"

"I shall find a way..."

_**In The morning...**_

The four monks sat at the table and ate breakfast.

Omi stood up. "My fellow Xiaolin monks, I have an announcement!"

"Well can your announcement get off my rice?" Rai asked.

Omi continued. "We must find the other Xiaolin Monks! Dojo told me there are others. We cannot let them go to evil!"

"There are others?" Kimiko asked.

"More help means more kicking butt!" Rai said.

_**Somewhere...**_

"Lu Lu! I want some ice cream!" A little girl said, as she pulled onto her big sister's sun dress.

"Katrina, hold on!" Lu Lu laughed. "Your lucky I have some money. Lead!"

Katrina lead Lu Lu through the market. The trees around them were tropical with lots of flowers. The beach was in the background.

Lu Lu had beautiful white hair. But it wasn't old hair, it was young and beautiful. She was wearing a plain white sundress, with some lace at the bottom. Her sandals were white also. She looked about 9, but was really mature.

Her little sister had reddish orange with a hint of brown hair. She had a pink flower in her hair, with a yellow sundress and pink sandals. Katrina looked about 5 or 6.

The girls got to the ice cream stand.

"Sir, I'd-" Lu Lu began, but the ice cream looked hot and it was melting. Lu Lu smiled and flicked her hand at the ice cream, and it turned cold and unmelted. "Sir, I'd like a strawberry ice cream please."

The man, who looked old sighed. "I'm sorry but...oh." He saw the ice cream. "OK then, that will be a dollar and five cents." He scooped up the ice cream and put it in a cone.

Lu Lu handed him the change while Katrina chomped the ice cream down.

"Katrina, I'm gonna walk you home, OK?" Lu Lu said.

Katrina shook her head. "Remember? Stacey and Katie and all the others are going to Dena's sleepover, and _I'm_ invited!"

Lu Lu laughed. "OK. And here comes Katie."

Katrina waved her hand good-bye.

After Katrina was gone, Lu Lu sighed. "Glad that's over with. Now to have some private time!" Lu Lu began walking to the beach.

_**Where The Xiaolin Monks Are...**_

Dojo was flying Omi and Clay. Kimiko and Rai were left to guard the Shen Gon Wu.

Dojo panted. "Were gonna have to stop here soon...I think Hawaii is coming up."

"Don't worry, partner. Feel free to stop...when there's land." Clay said, as he looked at the open sea.

_**Back At The Beach...**_

It was sunset, the water sparkling, the horizon red, orange and purple. Lu Lu sat under a palm tree, and a small puddle of sparkling water beside her.

She opened and closed her hand above the puddle, making it turn into ice and back to the liquid form.

Dojo landed in a cluster of palm trees, away from the beach, but close to Katrina's sleepover.

Katrina was half asleep, and didn't say anything, and didn't see anything, but saw the two monks come out of the palm trees. Dojo was probably hiding.

She saw the robes Clay and Omi wore, and ran up to them. "What funny close you guys wear! Where are you from?"

"We are from the Xiaolin Temple, young one. May I ask you, have you seen someone that has the ability of turning water into ice?"

Katrina laughed. "No! That's funny. But my sister, Lu Lu is a bit...weird. If you want to see her, she hangs out at the beach over there." Katrina pointed toward the beach.

Omi bowed. "Thank you!" And he and Clay ran to the beach.

Lu Lu heard someone coming, and sat there, pretending to be asleep.

Omi saw her, and poked her. "Excuse me..um..excuse me?"

Lu Lu got annoyed. "What?"

"Pardon my friend little lady, but are you Lu Lu?" Clay asked.

"Yeah...why?" Lu Lu asked suspiciously.

"We are Xiaolin Warriors from the Xiaolin Temple. We hold powers...powers to defeat evil. There are missing warriors, and we think you are one. Your sister said you can turn water into ice." Omi said.

"What did you do to my sister!" Lu Lu got up, and was ready to freeze them.

"Now, hold on. We didn't do anything to your sister." Clay said.

Lu Lu relaxed, but didn't let her guard down. "_And_?"

"We want you to come to the Xiaolin Temple, and help us defeat evil, if you are the missing warrior." Omi said.

"_Pfft_! As if. I don't have any powers." Lu Lu said.

"I see...Water!" Omi yelled. The water from the sea flew toward Lu Lu.

Lu Lu gasped. She held her hands above her head, and it turned to ice and fell beside her.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle! She is the one of the missing warriors." Clay said.

Lu Lu sighed. "Fine, you caught me. But...I can't leave my sister. My father abused her, and will unless I take the hit."

"We'll just have to talk the man straight!" Clay said.

"Yes! No father should do that." Omi said.

Lu Lu smiled. "But where should Katrina stay?"

"Well...she could live with a friend...or my aunt will probably take her in." Clay suggested.

"We'll go with the friend thing, cowboy." Lu Lu said. "Follow me, and we can settle things. Um...yellow one, you come with me, cowboy, you talk to my dad."

_**At The Sleepover...**_

__"Katie's mom said no, dad is in jail, Stacey's mom said no, Jackie's mom and dad will think about it, and so will Sara's mom." Katrina said, out of breathe.

Lu Lu carried a small, white, back pack. "This is all I have, so here we go. What plane do we get on?"

Omi laughed. "We do not get on a plane. We get on Dojo."

"Dojo?" Lu Lu asked.

Clay lifted up his hat. There slept Dojo.

"Huh...what?" Dojo said. "Oh. Yeah. Surprise, you'll be riding on flight Dojo. As in, I'm a _dragon_ and you'll be riding on _me_."

Lu Lu laughed uncomfortably.

And, on Dojo, she fainted into Clay's arms.

_**At The Xiaolin Temple**_...

At the temple, Rai and Kim ran toward Dojo.

Lu Lu(conscious again) and Omi and Clay got off.

"Hey! Nice to meet you." Kimiko said with a smile. Lu Lu and her shook each others hands. "I'm Kimiko, but call me Kim if you need to."

Lu Lu smiled. "I am Lu Lu. Call me...Lu Lu."

"And I'm Raimundo, call me Rai." Rai stepped in.

Omi bowed. "And I am Omi. The 'cowboy' is Clay. We shall explain everything tomorrow morning."


	15. Egyptian Crown

Chapter 15

Egyptian Crown

"So, today Lu Lu, you are now a Xiaolin Apprentice!" Omi said, as Lu Lu had got dressed into her robes. "You will have many challenges, and training, and-"

"Shen Gon Wu alert!" Dojo interrupted. "It's called the Egyptian Crown. It allows its user to create creatures from their mind into real monsters! That's scary...I remember Dashi told me to hide it in Egypt. Get your Wu, get on, and we gotta GO!"

_**In Egypt...**_

"We...we have to go in there? W-With all those _**deadly**_ traps? MOMMY!" Jack squealed.

"Boy up, Jack." Darcie said.

"Exactly! Now, let's get that Shen Gon Wu before those monks get it!" Wuya said. They went into the giant pyramid in the middle of nowhere.

Dojo landed, and shrunk. "It's in there!"

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Lu Lu smiled.

"It's dangerous too." Rai said.

"Well, enough of the chat and the chit, we must go!" Omi said.

"I think he means chit-chat..." Clay said.

_**Inside the pyramid...**_

The pyramid was damp and dark. Kimiko had to use fire to light the way.

The first room the warriors came into was a room with very small ledges, but a big pit of sand.

"How are we going to get passed this? We'll...well, drown!" Lu Lu said.

"No prob. Witness out powers!" Omi said. "Use your powers to freeze my water. Water!" The flooded the room up to the edges.

"Um...Ice!" Lu Lu held out her hands, and the water and sand froze, making the room passable.

"I think might just get use to this." Lu Lu smiled, and followed the monks into another room.

The second room took a long ways down into the earth. This room was full of...lava. And it had _three_ exits.

"How are we going to get passed this?" Lu Lu asked.

"We'll use a Shen Gon Wu. But first, which exit are we going through?" Rai said.

"I reckon we'd go through the middle." Clay said.

"OK. Golden Tiger Claws!" Rai said, and a portal appeared. "And, we go through it. But we gotta think on where we have to go though."

The monks jumped through the portal, and all landed on a ledge in front of the middle door.

The third room the monks came upon had a bottomless pit, but a lot of vines.

"And this one, we use the Third Arm Sash, since we don't own the Lotus Twister." Kimiko said. "Third Arm Sash! Hold on tight!" Kimiko said, and swung the monks to the big ledge.

_**To Jack, Darcie and Wuya...**_

"Be careful, there are all sorts of traps." Wuya said.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be careful. You sound just like my mom." Jack said.

"Jack!" Darcie yelled, but Jack fell flat on his face. He had slid on the ice! Darcie laughed. "Yup, your very careful." She said, and walked across the room without falling.

All of the sudden, a screams erupted through the whole pyramid! Jack screamed like a girl and retreated to the stairs, Darcie got back on the ice and tried not to fall, and the warriors flew through the middle door, followed by a big, slimy, black monster!

Everyone was now being chased by the monster!

Once they were outside, Lu Lu had a plan. "Omi, spray some water at that guy! And I'll freeze him!"

Omi nodded. "Water!" And water covered the monster.

"Ice!" Lu Lu yelled, and the monster froze.

But suddenly, the monster moved and was a big monster made of black ice!

"Ha ha!" Said a voice. "This comes from my imagination. And I have the Egyptian Crown!"

"Reveal yourself, evildoer!" Omi said.

From behind the monster emerged a girl. She had black, medium hair. She wore high sandals, a yellow Egyptian dress, and the...Egyptian crown. She looked about 14, and it looked as if she was from Egypt.

"Bow down before the mighty power of, Yuma!" Yuma yelled, and sand monsters arose from the sand around them.

"Um..do you guys have a plan for _this_?" Lu Lu said, afraid.

"Don't worry, partner. We always have a plan." Clay said.

"Yeah! Star of Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko yelled, and flames engulfed on the monsters, making it fall. But another arose.

"Here my fellow apprentice, have this." Omi said, as he tossed Lu Lu the Mantis Flip Coin. "You say the name of the Shen Gon Wu, and it will work. This is the Mantis Flip Coin, and you can flip around. Try it!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Lu Lu said, and she flipped onto a sand monster! "AH!" Lu Lu screamed, as her feet were being sunk into the monster!

"Lu Lu!" The monks yelled.

"Ice ice ice!" Lu Lu yelled desperately. But, it wouldn't work!

"Focus!" Kimiko yelled.

Lu Lu closed her eyes, and thought of her mother. "Ice.." She said, and the whole monster froze!

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay yelled, and shattered the monster.

"Third Arm Sash!" Kimiko yelled, and caught Lu Lu.

"I guess I have a _lot_ of training to do..." Lu Lu said.

"Don't worry about that, we gotta destroy these monsters!" Kimiko said.

Lu Le nodded. "Ice!" The monsters froze.

"Fist of Tebigong!"

"Third Arm Sash!"

"Sword of the Storm!"

"Monkey Strike!"

The monks yelled, and all the monsters shattered and melted.

Yuma frowned. "Fine! Egyptian-" Lu Lu and Darcie and Jack had taken the chance, and ran toward Yuma.

"Hey!" Yuma yelled, and the crown glowed.

"Yuma, Jack..and..um...Darcie! I challenge you all to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Mantis Flip Coin against Jack's...Jetbootsoo, against Darcie's Eye of Dashi, against Yuma."

"I accept!" Jack said.

"Me too." Darcie said.

"Whatever is going on here, I guess I accept too." Yuma said.

"The game is...find your way through the Pyramid's Maze!" Lu Lu said.

"Gon Ye Tampai!"

The pyramid turned huge, and the four entered the pyramid.

There were four openings to the first room. Each took a different turn.

Lu Lu's way took her to the area with the lava.

She gulped. _How am I suppose to do this without those claws?_

Lu Lu held in a big gulp of air, and exhaled. "Mantis Flip Coin!" She yelled, and flipped all the way to the ledge, and made it.

Lu Lu continued on, and came to a room where Jack was.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" Jack said.

Lu Lu smiled and shrugged. "Mantis Flip Coin!"

"Jetbootsoo!" Jack yelled, and knocked Lu Lu. But she was lucky enough to get a hold of a vine.

"Ah!" She screamed, as she was hanging for her life over the pit.

"Ha, Eye of Dashi!" Darcie yelled, as she entered the room. The line Lu Lu was on was curved, and one side snapped. The still hung on.

"You big meanies!" Lu Lu yelled. "Oh! ICE!" She yelled, and it was the first time she conjured ice without water. She slid down the slide of ice, past Darcie and Jack, and into the final room!

She ran up the stairs, and grabbed the crown!

Wuya screamed, the monks cheered, Darcie threw a spazz attack, and Jack pouted.

The pyramid turned back to normal, and everyone was outside.

Lu Lu ran to the other monks, with the Jetbootsoo, Eye of Dashi, and Egyptian Crown.

"Nice job, Lu Lu!" Kimiko said.

"You have showed great strength!" Omi said.

Lu Lu blushed. "T-Thanks guys...I wanna go to the temple now!"

"No prob." Dojo said, and turned big.

_**At The Temple...**_

The monks sat at the dinner table. Lu Lu had been congratulated by Master Fung. She showed great strength for a nine-year-old.

When it was time for bed, Lu Lu crept outside to look at the stars. They reminded her of her mom, because they loved to go outside and look at them.

"Well, well. A new dragon!" Said a voice.

Lu Lu had a mini heart attack, but saw the figure sitting on the wall. "Who are you? Are you another apprentice?"

The figure laughed. "No. I was just checking on them. I gotta go. But trust me, you'll see me soon." he figure chuckled, and disappeared. Lu Lu got a little scared, and went back inside.

_**…**_

"So the Xiaolin Warriors have a new apprentice?"

"Yes. She looked pretty young. But I witnessed her powers. They are great. Apparently, there are others too. And I bet the warrior of _darkness_ would be glad to join us."

"I see...That could be arranged. For now, I have other plans."

"Ah, I see."

"But we must look out for Hannibal...He _**will**_ be a major threat."

_**…**_

"Go on, drink it. This soup will give you _all_ the power your soul desires."

"I...I don't know."

"You wouldn't have much to give up. You have no friends, no family, people look down upon you. You have died several times from all those torture devices those weaklings strap you into. Isn't it about time _**you**_ take charge? Is it about time _they _ feel the _**suffering**_ you felt?"

"Yes...yes...They shall wish thou have never of seen me!"


	16. The Dragon Of Mind

Chapter 16

The Dragon Of Mind

"Dojo, when is there going to be another Shen Gon Wu?" Lu Lu whined.

"I don't know! We should be looking for the missing warriors." Dojo said.

The monks were sitting around the table, eating.

"Well, I've been checking every new around the world. I found a couple that might be the dragons...The first one was in Germany, the second in Canada, the third in Africa, then Ice Land, Europe, France, Italy, Austria, more and more. Where to first?"

"I've always wanted to go to Italy." Lu Lu said.

"Italy it is!" Rai said.

_**In Italy...**_

The buildings were high, and many people were on the street. There was even little boats going through the waters.

"So who are we looking for, anyways?" Rai asked.

"Some thirteen-year-old called...Leon. He has black hair, usually wears purple." Kimiko said.

"Great, we're looking for a freak." Rai sighed.

"Your calling me a freak?" Said a voice in Italian.

The monks turned around, and saw a young bot with short black hair in a black shirt with a purple coat, and longs purple pants with black boots. His eyes were purple.

"Um..I don't speak Italian, guys." Lu Lu said, backing up in fear.

"Wait a second, if he knew what he said, then he must know English!" Kimiko said.

"Yes, but not much, I'm afraid." Leon said. "Now what do you need?" Leon's voice turned harsh, despite his charming looks.

"You have strange powers, don't you?" Omi said.

"Are you people here for another interview? I'm done, I told you!"

"No, you have great powers that need to be used for good to fight evil. You are one of the missing Xiaolin Warriors." Omi said.

"What? This is another trick. Nice try!" Leon scoffed.

"If you do not believe me...Water!" Omi yelled, and moved the water, twisting and turning.

"Ice!" Lu Lu yelled, and the water turned to ice.

"Wind!" Rai said, and moved the ice and made it into tiny pieces.

"Earth!" Clay said, taking stone from the ground and combined it with the ice.

"Fire!" Kimiko yelled, and the stone and ice melted.

Leon's eyes widened. "Hm..." He closed his eyes, and held his hands out. The melted stone and water levitated. But Leon clutched his head. "It is...very hard to do what I do. Since I have no home, but sleep with anyone who will take me, I shall join you."

"Great! We'll explain everything to ya, partner." Clay said.

_**At Jack's Basement...**_

"Wow, Jack, we're allowed to steal?" Darcie asked, holding an armful of Shen Gon Wu.

"Duh! We're _evil_ aren't we? And we barely have any Shen Gon Wu." Jack replied.

Darcie and Jack dropped the Shen Gon Wu on the table.

Wuya emerged from the shadows. "Jack! I sense a Wu! It is called...the Circus Ball!"

Jack laughed. "Really?"

"Yes! It is so big and heavy, it'll crush anything in it's path!"

"Whoa..." Jack said.

"Well then. We gotta go get it!" Darcie said confidently. "But...where is it?"

_**Where The Monks are...**_

"So...this is my first challenge?" Leon asked. They were all traveling through a forest.

"I guess so. I had my '_first challenge_'." Lu Lu said.

"Anyways, what's this Shen Gon Wu called?" Kimiko asked.

"It's called the Circus Ball. It's like being a clown, but your on this big ball and you get to crush stuff." Dojo said.

"_Exciting._" Leon said with sarcasm. "Now, what are these other..._Shen Gon Wu _about and what do they do?"

"You'll just have to see for yourself, partner." Clay said, as they continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest.

_**Back To Jack...and Darcie and Wuya...**_

"Hey, look, a circus." Darcie said, pointing out the bit, colorful tent meters ahead of them.

"Ah, this is where the ball is! Matches the theme." Wuya said.

Darcie stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Jack asked with a scared squeal.

"Um...I swear I heard horses!" Darcie looked behind her and saw no horses.

_**Back to the Monks...**_

"Look, a circus!" Lu Lu said, pointing to the big, giant tent.

"I guess this is where the ball is." Rai said.

"Yeah, but what's a circus doing in the middle of a forest?" Leon asked.

"You should ask that." Said a voice from behind. Everyone turned around.

"Milah! What are you doing here?" Omi pointed at me.

"No worries. I'm not here for the Shen Gon Wu." I said calmly.

"Who's this?" Leon asked.

"It's a no good, rotten traitor." Clay said.

"Being a bit harsh there, huh?" I said. "But, anyways, I came here to see you guys. Besides, I was wondering the same thing."

"What? About the tent?" Kimiko asked.

"Yup. I felt a _very_...**dark** force here...But I assume you guys could take care of it. Besides, _you are the __**great**__ Xiaolin Warriors._" I said, and went back into the darkness.

"That girl disturbed me." Leon said.

"Agreed." Kimiko said, shaking.

"Hey, while you guys were talking, I heard and saw some things." Lu Lu said. "Jack, Darcie, and Wuya are over there and they went into the tent. But I heard horse steps. Now are we gonna go or are we gonna sit here and sip tea?" And with that, they went off into the tent.


	17. Dragon Of Mind Part 2

Chapter 17

Dragon Of Mind Part 2

The Xiaolin monks entered the tent. It was pitch black, and no one could see a thing. But they heard muffled noises...It was scary.

"Fire." Kimiko whispered, and a small light of fire floated above her index finger. They were in the middle of the tent.

The muffled noises were above them.

Kimiko shone the light above them.

There, above their heads were Jack and Darcie. Wuya was nowhere to be seen.

Darcie was having a fit, and Jack looked as if he fainted. Darcie was making the sounds.

"Ice!" Lu Lu said, freezing the ropes, and making a way up to the ropes.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay said, going up the stairs and crushing the ropes and Darcie and Jack fell.

"Ow..." Darcie groaned.

"How do you think _I_ feel? You landed on top of me!" Jack said.

"What were you two doing up there?" Omi asked.

"I don't really know." Darcie said. "When Jack, Wuya and I entered here, the Circus Ball was in the middle, with a light shining over it. Jack ran for it, I followed, and suddenly we were knocked out. I woke up, in ropes and hanging from there."

"There is something most strange..." Omi said.

"Well, might as well look around." Kimiko said.

All of the sudden, Jack got hit in the head with a giant ball!

"The Circus Ball!" Omi said.

"Ah ha, and I'm afraid you might wanna run." Said a voice.

"Why would we?" Omi asked. He was _SO_ gullible.

Before they could blink, someone jumped on the ball. But they couldn't tell who it was, because they started running as they heard the person shout 'Circus Ball!'.

"Mind!" Leon yelled, but he clutched his head as soon as he tried to use his powers.

"Leon! Fire!" Kimiko yelled, and flames flew toward the rolling ball.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Clay yelled, and cracked the earth.

"Ah ha ha, I'm afraid that won't work." Said the person.

"Oh, yes? Orb of Tornami!" Omi yelled.

"Ice!" Lu Lu yelled, and froze the ball, revealing who the person was.

The person was a tall, lean, jester. They had white and black all over, no other color.

"Oh, look, a clown." Leon said. "This will be _easy_."

Leon, the jester, and Jack ran toward the ball.

"Jack, um...jester...I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Leon reached down in his pocket, and felt a...coin. He grabbed it, and saw it was the Mantis Flip Coin. Wonder who put it in there? "My Mantis Flip Coin against..."

"Lotus Twister." Jack said.

"And my Ring of the Nine Dragons." The jester smiled.

_How does he have the Ring of the Nine Dragons? _Leon thought.

"Fine. The game is...first one to fight off and defeat their circus clown wins." Leon said.

"I accept." Jack and the jester said.

"GON YE TAMPAI!"

All of the the sudden, we were inside the tent and the tent grew and grew. Cages erupted from the ground, big enough for fights. There were three cages.

The cage doors opened, and the three were lead inside. Clowns appeared, and entered the cages.

The fight began!

"This is gonna be good." I smiled, and sat down in the stands with the other monks.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Leon yelled, flipped and knocked down the clown down. The clown then grabbed Leon's legs and pulled him down. The clown got up, and jumped, ready to smash Leon. But Leon rolled to the side in panic, dodging the massive hit. The clown recoiled, and groaned in pain, but got back up.

Jack, on the other hand, wasn't doing so good. It made me laugh!

Jack ran around int circles as the clown chased him. "L-Lotus Twister!" Jack yelled, and stretched to the ceiling.

The jester, though, was doing really good. He was beating the snot out of the clown! The jester kept on dodging and hitting. It was amazing.

Leon saw how good the jester was progressing, and stepped up his game. Leon tried to dodge every attack, and he hit back hard!

The clown on the jester's side was weakening.

Leon looked over frantically. There was only one thing to do...

Leon gulped. "Mind!" He yelled, and the clown floated, and repeatedly slammed against the cage.

Leon smiled, and moved his hands, stretching and slamming and hurting the clown.

"Uncle! Uncle!" The clown screamed, and had no will to fight.

The showdown was over, the tent shrank, and almost everyone was outside. The jester was nowhere to be seen.

Leon smiled with three Shen Gon Wu in his hands, as the monks came to congratulate him. He then collapsed, due to fatigue.

Dojo grew big,and the monks sat Leon on him. Hey flew back to the temple.


	18. Dragon Of Nature, Lightning, and Light

Chapter 18

Dragon Of Nature, Lightning,and Light

The monks were exhausted from all the 'challenges' and more and more training. Especially to the newcomers!

"We need a break..." Kimiko sighed, tired from all the work.

All the monks were in the kitchen, eating their breakfast.

"We must not rest! We have to find the missing warriors." Omi said.

Kimiko checked her PDA. "Hm...after looking almost everywhere, we have a couple of places left. Two are Africa and Germany."

"I guess we go there." Rai said.

_**At Chase's Castle/Intermission 2...**_

__"Take this!" I yelled, as Chase and I were practicing our skills. Our weapons matched, sparks flew as the metal and steel met.

"I've seen you've gotten stronger in the _many_ years we've been apart." Chase said.

"Toché." I said, flipping backwards.

"I think that is enough today." Chase said. "I have special plans."

"Explain on the way, please." I said, as we left the roof of his castle and down the stairs.

"Hannibal is drawing nearer. He wants...important Shen Gon Wu. SO important, it could mean our chances of rein..._over_."

"Hm...I recall Dashi said something about something like that."

"Yes. One reveals itself in October, 31st. The other...I'm not for sure."

"How do you know it reveals itself on Halloween? Could it be..."

"Yes. It is the Spirit Orb."

"Ah, I get it. It reveals itself on the night Hell runs loose, the gates between the worlds are broken until midnight."

"Yes. The other one is the Time Flower."

"Time Flower...oh, that one?"

"Yes...and if Hannibal got his hands on that..."

"It means game over for us."

"Precisely. For now, we have nothing to worry about."

_Besides the new Xiaolin Warriors..._I thought.

_**In Africa...**_

"What exactly are we looking for?" Leon asked. Lu Lu had been sent back with Kimiko to train and guard the Shen Gon Wu.

"Well, anything that is unusual." Dojo replied.

But, all the monks saw was savannah beneath them.

"At this rate, we'd rather be better off as sittin' ducks!" Clay said.

"Not for long." Leon said. Underneath them, there was a person fighting off animals. It was just that person, against five animals!

It looked like an unfair fight...until the person unleashes something that looked like roots, thus trapping the animals!

Dojo saw, and flew down near the commotion.

The person was revealed a girl...African, of course.

She turned around. She said something.

Everyone looked at Dojo. Dojo shrugged. "I don't know _every_ language!"

The girl looked about 15-17. She had short, black hair. Her brown skin had no flaws. She wore a dress, and it looked like it was made of some sort of skin. She had sandals on. She also had a spear with her.

She pointed the spear at them, and yelled something.

They all stood still.

The girl looked annoyed. She yelled 'begone!' and roots shot from the ground! The grass grew tall, shielding her.

Leon and Raimundo were caught by the roots, and were being hit and thrown back and forth.

"Water!" Omi yelled. That did absolutely nothing!

"Earth!" Clay yelled, and some roots fell down as the earth cracked.

"Mind!" Leon yelled.

"Wind!" Rai yelled.

Leon tried to unwrap himself from the root's grasp, but no use. He grabbed his head in pain.

Wind raised, and the grass revealed the girl.

The girl ran toward them. She swung her spear, missed everyone by a lot.

Suddenly, the root were sliced and Leon and Raimundo fell.

"Who...are you?" The girl tried to say.

"We are monks, from the Xiaolin Temple. By your display of powers, you are one of the missing warriors." Omi said.

_**Back At Chase's Castle...**_

"You mean we have to go to these scary, haunted places in Japan?" I asked.

"Precisely." Chase said.

I shrugged. "Well, at least I have someone to comfort me when I get scared. Anyways, let's go."

_**In Germany...**_

There was a violent lighting storm going on. Dojo flew back and forth, trying to dodge the lighting.

"Look!" Raimundo said, pointing to a figure on the ground.

There was nothing strange, until the figure raised their hands and lighting flew in every direction.

"That's our guy." Clay said, and Dojo lowered himself.

The boy saw them, and stood still.

Dojo landed, and the monks got off.

"Pardon me, honorable stranger, but you seem to have great powers. You may be the one we are missing." Omi started.

_**In The Sky...**_

Dojo was flying, with Rai, Omi, Clay, the Dragon of Nature, Zakila, and the Dragon of Lighting, Adalrik.

"Where to now?" Clay asked. "We don't have Kimiko with us."

"I do not know...maybe we should go back to the temple." Omi said.

_**At The Temple...**_

"Hm...the only places left is places in Japan, or in America." Kimiko said to Clay, Leon, and Lu Lu as Omi and Raimundo were talking to the two new monks.

"I say America." Lu Lu said. "Where, though?"

"Um...Maine." Kimiko replied.

"Well, Lu Lu and Kimiko get this one." Leon said.

A few minutes passed, and Lu Lu and Kimiko got on Dojo and lifted off.

_**Hours Later...**_

Dojo landed on deserted road near a cliff and lighthouse.

Kimiko held up her PDA.. "I'm getting a high reading of power. It's either coming from that lighthouse, or something else.

"Keep walking in the direction it's coming from." Lu Lu said.

Kimiko lead them past the lighthouse, and down the road. There, at the edge of the cliff sat a blonde haired girl. The girl turned around. She had yellow eyes. She wore a white and yellow dress.

"Hello, and who are you?" The girl said.

"Um...we came for you, since it is heard you have strange powers." Lu Lu said.

"If your wanting anything, go away." The girl said.

"No! We have those powers, but differently. I can control fire, and Lu Lu can control ice. Your a missing piece to a puzzle, your one pf the missing Xiaolin Warriors." Kimiko said.

The girl got up. "OK, well, my name is Amy. I can control light. I can turn on lights, and summon light, and shooting light to hurt people. B-But I only hurt bad people!"

"Kim, I think we got some explaining to do." Lu Lu said.

_**Back At The Temple...**_

Lu Lu sighed. "We've got a _lot_ of training to do!" The others sighed too.


	19. Intermission 2 Dragon Of Darkness

Chapter 19

Intermission 2

The Dragon Of Darkness

Author's Note: The creatures featured in this chapter are things from Japanese folklore, etc. I didn't just pick them out, we actually studied them in class. If I get some information wrong, I am sorry. But the Fatal Frame might just be a legend, so don't nag at me if you disagree with something.

Also, all the places we visit are real too, I just had to improvise on most of them. Feel free to do research on it. Sorry about the distances in traveling.

_**Yokohama Cemetery, Yokohama, Japan...**_

It was evening, and Chase and I arrived. To get to another destination, we had to pass through the Yokohama Cemetery in Yokohama, Japan.

_OK, Milah. It's almost dark, and it's almost Halloween, the gate to the spirit world is weak, and chances are, total Hell might break lose. Don't lose control...just make sure you don't get killed._ I though to myself, as I tried to keep my usual, calm self. _Just try to remember every demon you learned about...ah, even the Katsura-Otoko...but maybe not Amazake-baba. And try not to get too scared and embarrass yourself in front of Chase._

We were waking through the grass and then following a road.

The sun was setting quickly, and it was getting darker and darker. Also, it was harder to see.

Plus...I felt the spirits coming.

_Pat Pat Pat...step step step..._I heard the likeness in the three of our footsteps...the third? A Betobeto-san. Betobeto-san are invisible spirits that follow you, also matching your footsteps.

The sky was now dark. I could almost feel the intensity of the gate breaking, and the spirits and demons flooding out.

"We are almost there to the cemetery..." Chase said. I blushed, absorbing the small comfort of his voice.

The spirits were coming out. I could tell, by seeing a Chochinobake. Its body made some light.

The scene...it seemed to..it didn't seem possible in life. It was so amazing and stunning...I felt so impure.

We now entered the cemetery...I saw a couple of orbs and a Nekomata.

Dragonflies flew around us. I looked to my right and saw some fish in a pond...that meant good luck, I think.

"Chase...where is our first destination?" I asked.

"Here...but it does not seem anyone is around here. After this is to Okinawa."

"Jeez...that's far away from here."

"Yes..but after that, we shall go to Tokyo...only the outskirts though. Also, enjoy the scenery...while it lasts."

_...while it lasts..._Those words rang through my head. _Just like old times..._

I closed my eyes for a second or two...I was getting tired.

Chase pulled me right next to him, his arm wrapped around me. "Stay awake."

I nodded.

Orbs were transforming into figures. The Nekomata stood tall and scary. Even a Rukorokubi was near.

After the walk through the cemetery, we headed off to Okinawa. Even though it was immensely far away, Chase had a way yo get us there quickly.

_**Okinawa, Japan...Camp Hansen, Gate #3**_

__"Do you really think that this rebel will hang out here?" I asked. It _was_ a WW2 base.

"I'm not for sure...it won't hurt to look." Chase replied with boredom.

The stars lit the sky, but barely.

Chase walked to the left while I stayed at the gate.

After Chase was far away, I heard steps behind me.

I turned around, and saw a man that looked as if he had returned from a war. He had blood all over his uniform.

"Um...hello?" I asked, ready to bail and run for Chase.

"Gotta light?" He asked. He held up a cigar..or cigarette, I couldn't tell.

"No, sorry. Stupid as I am, Chase might have one. I'll go check, wait here." I said. I turned around, and walked to Chase. "Chase, so you have a light?"

"No. Why?" Chase asked.

"Not a flashlight. Something to like a cigar with."

"W-What?"

"There's this guy who wants me to light up his cigar or cigarette."

Chase peered behind me. "I do not see anyone,my dear. Are you sure your not seeing illusions?"

I turned around. "That's odd...maybe he had to go." There was no one there. I walked back over there, and now searched for the man.

Suddenly, I felt a tap. It was the man!

"Sorry, sir. Maybe..." I pointed my finger up, and fire floated above it. "Here." I said, and lit it.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said...and disappeared right before my eyes.

"What the..." I said, then a chill ran up my spine.

I speed walked over to Chase. "Um...maybe we should go. I don't think he's here."

_**Tokyo, Japan, Tokyo Outskirts, Forest Mostly...**_

Chase lead me through the trails.

I sometimes held his hand, because it felt like, no, we were being _watched_. And, the forest is scary at night.

I glanced to my right and though I saw red eyes staring through a bush. _Come on, Milah! What are you doing? Show your courage...Act as if it is __pretty, not scary._ I thought to myself.

I looked ahead of us, and saw a shrine. I think it was the legendary Fatal Frame. "Is that where he might be?"

"Correct." Chase said, staring at the shrine.

Suddenly, a dark mist arose and shrouded us. _This is definitely where the Dragon Of Darkness is. Who else can make a black mist arise?_

I then heard something drop to the ground, a few meters in front of us.

A voice said, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Chase did the talking. "Ah. I see you have the earning for evil...for darkness...for letting people know who you are and who's in control."

The voice was apparently shocked, and didn't say anything.

"I see it is true, then. How would you like to come with us? We guarantee you shall gain power and respect. And with you, we shall claim the world for 10,000 years of darkness."

_10,000 years..._I thought.

The voice stepped closer. I saw red eyes, but no other human features.

_**Back At Chase's Castle...**_

I stood on the roof of the castle, looking up at the stars. "Next time...I _will_ be ready for whatever comes at me."


	20. The Spirit Orb

Chapter 20

Danger, The Spirit Orb

_**October 31**__**st**__**, Halloween Morning, Xiaolin Temple...**_

"It's so cool that Master Fung gave us the day off!" Lu Lu said. "Now I get to gather candy! Yum..."

"Don't get too relaxed." Dojo said.

"Why? It's a holiday!" Rai said.

"Why? **WHY?** Well, there is one important Shen Gon Wu that reveals itself..._tonight_!" Dojo said.

"How do you know? You haven't even felt it reveal itself." Clay said.

"Don't underestimate me! Dashi himself told me it reveals itself on every Halloween until it is taken. I ignored it, for we did not need it until _now_. But it goes to random places."

"There is no doubt Jack Spicer and Milah will go after it." Omi said, looking at the ground.

The new recruits, Adalrik, Zakila, and Amy, had no idea what they were talking about.

"What exactly does the Shen Gon Wu do?" Kimiko asked.

"It's called the Spirit Orb. It allows you to become a spirit, temporarily, and you can travel through the Spirit World, Hell or Paradise." Dojo said.

"What's so important though?" Raimundo asked.

"What's important? You guys don't get it! If the _evil_ people get it, they can make a whole army from Hell arise!" Dojo said, his eyes widened.

Everyone gasped. Lu Lu fell over.

"And, it'll probably be the only chance at defeating evil." Dojo added.

"Great! More to worry about." Lu Lu said.

"Less to worry if we get it." Clay said.

Omi ignored everyone's talk, and sighed. Then, he heard Dojo say something.

"But, it's also dangerous. If you-"

Omi ignored that too. He just hoped the world will not be plunged into 10,000 years of darkness.

_**Many Hours Later...Halloween!**_

__"Yay! I get to stay here and eat candy!" Lu Lu said, as she chewed on some gum.

"Yes, and the new recruits stay here too." Omi said. "Protect the Shen Gon Wu, and have a good Halloween."

Omi, Kimiko, Rai, and Clay, equipped with Shen Gon Wu, got on Dojo's back.

"So, partner, where is the Spirit Orb?" Clay asked.

"I don't know, but by the way I'm flying, It's in the haunted forest, Aokigahara. It's right below the mountain, Mt. Fuji. It's the sight of _many_...**suicides**." Dojo replied, shaking.

_**Aokigahara, Mt. Fuji...**_

Chase and I got to the forest before the Xiaolin Warriors or Jack came.

"Where is it..." I said to myself, accidentally not following Chase and going into the other direction.

It was evening, really almost dark.

The trees cast weird shadows. It seemed as if I was in another world.

But it got darker...and scarier. I was not paying attention where I was going, and tripped.

"OW!" I looked at my foot to see what I tripped over.

My eyes widened, and I covered my mouth. Why? To not scream.

There, I tripped over and...skull.

I frantically looked behind me. Chase was nowhere near.

_Oh no...no! _I thought. _Don't p-panic...OK PANIC!_

"Chase?" I yelled. No answer. I was lost!

I started to panic more and more. But, then I thought about how much Chase wanted the orb. How about panic, run, and look for the orb?

I darted off, some tears falling down. My heart was beating so fast...I think it started to miss beats!

After ten minutes or so, I started walking, due to fatigue.

I sat by the trunk of a tree, ready to pass out.

_**To Jack, Darcie, and Wuya...**_

"BOO!"

"AHHH! MOMMY!" Jack screamed, as Darcie and Wuya teased Jack. They were also in the Aokigahara forest.

"Hurry up, Jack. We _must_ find the Shen Gon Wu!" Wuya said.

_**To The Monks...**_

Dojo stopped at the front gate of the forest. There was a sign in Japanese.

"Kimiko, can you read it?" Omi asked.

"I'm not sure...most of the letters are faded..But at the bottom I think it says to not come in here for your own risk." Kimiko replied, shaking.

"But we gotta find that Shen Gon Wu." Dojo said.

The monks nodded, and entered the forest.

_**To Chase...**_

__Chase lead himself through the forest...slowly and keenly.

He turned around, to find Milah not there.

_Oh no..._

He had to decide whether to turn back and go looking for her, or to continue on and find the orb.

He chose the orb...surely she'll be OK.

_**Back To Milah...**_

I saw a glowing object just meters in front of me. _Yes!_

I ran to the orb. But just as I was very close to it, I saw the monks come from the front, and Jack and Darcie and Wuya from the right.

I glared, and jumped for the orb!

I grabbed the orb, and the others hit each other!

"Ha, to bad!" I laughed.

But they all got up, and started running after me!

I ran, but was still tired from that one panic run.

I didn't know what to do...

They were getting close! But...if I left the orb...Chase would get pissed...

Omi launched, and he was aiming for me!

I panicked, didn't think, and yelled. "SPIRIT ORB!"

All of the sudden, Omi fell on the forest floor.

Everyone else saw me vanish, right before their eyes.


	21. The Spirit Worlds

Chapter 21

The Spirit Worlds

"Where did she go?" Omi asked.

"Into the Spirit Worlds." Said an angry voice behind them. It was Chase.

"See? You do go into the Spirit Worlds." Dojo said.

"But what happens to her?" Asked Omi.

"Didn't you listen to me, kid?" Dojo said. "If she's in there too long...she could get stuck there. Forever! The only way to get her back is the Ying-Yang World, or through the gate from the Spirit World or Hell to here. But the two yo-yo haven't revealed themselves. And, I bet she doesn't know _how_ to get back." Dojo said.

Chase stood there, absorbing the news.

All of the sudden, the ground shook!

"We better get outta here! The gate is broken!" Dojo said.

Omi, Kimiko, Rai, and Clay got onto Dojo and left. Jack and Darcie started to run away, but Wuya stayed with Chase.

"So, what is the mighty Chase Young going to do now?" Wuya asked, probably taunting him.

"Either staying here, or squeezing the spirit life out of you!" He growled.

Wuya gave a nervous chuckle, and floated after Jack and Darcie.

Chase sighed.

_**Into The Spirit World...**_

I had closed my eyes...

I opened them. Everything was white, black, gray and hazy.

"Where...am I? And why do I feel sick?" I asked to no one.

"You? Your in the Spirit World. But your not...a spirit..." Said a voice. It could be any, since there are _many_ around me.

"Ah, I see. So this orb does work. But, how do I get place to place? Does my powers work here?"

"Well, your physical strength works but not magic. But you can travel to Hell and Paradise by saying the names."

"Cool. Can I travel anywhere else?"

"Yes, just say the name."

"Cool." I turned around, and saw Chase. But it looked as if he didn't see me. Of course not. I was in the Spirit World.

"Hm...I'm not picking Hell. How about Paradise?"

Lights flashed before me! The haziness went away, and I could see better.

The climate was warm and comforting. I was on a cloud! Below me was a huge island..like Hawaii, but even better!

"Maybe I should come here more often.." I said, as I felt light headed. But in a good way.

"Yeah, but if you stay here too long, you'll get stuck here and won't be able to go back to your beloved Chase." Said a voice. It was an angel behind me. She had white, elfish eyes and hair. Along with a pinkish white dress and wings. She had a bright, yellow, glittering halo.

"Oh...heh...no sense lying here." I said. Angels know everything that goes on. "But how do I get back?"

"You have to make it through the gate of Hell and return to your land. But you must leave the orb behind. Also, you can only go tonight. The reason? The strange powers around you are stitching you into the web of the Spirit Worlds, and if you don't break free in time, you shall be stuck here. Forever."

I gasp. _Forever?_ "I'll do it!"

"But you must leave the orb here." The angel said. I gave her the orb. "Now, I will send you to the opening of the Hellish world, but not to the gate. I cannot do that. But if you want to stay here, and wonder for eternity, you are welcomed."

I thought for a minute. _It feels so serene here...no struggles or pain...if only Chase was here...I would actually consider. But I must go back._

"Love is a strange thing, isn't it?" The angel smiled.

"Pfft. What makes you think that?"

"Well...now, what is your decision?"

I sighed. "I'll go back. Send me to the Hellish world."

She nodded. "Don't give up." She made me close my eyes, and immediately I felt really uncomfortable.

I felt extremely hot and cold. I opened my eyes, and all around me was...Hell itself.

I felt dread and scared. But I remembered what the angel said. 'Don't give up.'

I started to run, knowing that time was running out.

A few minutes later, I ran out of breath, and started walking through the path. It wasn't complicated, for there was only one path. The rest was lava and rock.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice.

I jumped, knowing this might occur as a frightful Deja Vu.

There, behind me were three rock monsters. Lava was dripping from them. Fire came from some parts of their bodies.

All I could do was stand in fear. If I ran, they'd hurt me.

"Well, looks like a lost kitty." One of them said.

"Heh...I-I'm not l-lost, just going through the gate to the human world." I said, trying not to freak out.

"Oh, are you now? It doesn't seem that you belong here." Another said.

"Yeah, and that's why I-I'm just gonna leave now." I said, starting to walk off.

"Oh, but why don't we assist you?" The third one said, going after my, and putting his hand on my shoulder.

I _**screamed**_, as the** fire** went onto my shoulder and burnt it.

I looked at my shoulder. It was fire, not lava. But it was badly burnt.

"Leave me..." I said, ready to run off but instead walked.

"Yeah right!" One said.

I turned around, anger and rage filled me! I ran to one of the Hellish monsters, and punched were there was an open spot.

He turned into plain rocks.

The others got scared, and ran off.

_Not total Deja Vu._

I walked off, ready to kill anything that blocked my path.

_**Later...**_

There it was! The gate. A fire dragon was getting ready to close it.

I started running, saying "Wait!"

It stopped, and let me through.

I jumped through the gate, heard it close, and closed my eyes.

_**…**_

I opened my eyes, and I was in the valley before Chase's Castle.

But I was too exhausted to go on, and I collapsed.

_**Next morning...**_

I opened my eyes, not aware of where I was.

When my eyes felt better, I could see clearly.

I was back in my room in Chase's castle. He must of saw me and put me back here.

I got up, brushed my hair, and went into the dining room. It was morning.

Chase was in the dining room, along with some tigers and lions.

"Ah, I see your awake." He said. His golden eyes were so...dreamy, and his his features handsome.

I nodded, for some reason afraid to speak.

"But where is the orb?" He asked.

My skin turned white, goosebumps came over my body like fire.

Those golden eyes suddenly had fire in them. "**You didn't get the orb?**"

"I got it, b-but I had to leave it there to get back! What, did you _want_ me to stay there?"

Chase sighed. "Leave my sight, I am _disgusted_."

I looked down at the floor. "As...y-you wish..." I said, not only leaving his sight, but his castle.


	22. What To Do Now

Chapter 22

What To Do Now

"Hm, that's weird. We're not dead yet." Raimundo said.

"Did Milah come back?" Omi asked.

"I'm not for sure." Dojo said. "But if she didn't, then we're saved!"

"Yes, but she is trapped there." Omi said.

"Maybe we can...make a surprise visit." Kimiko said.

"Well, I don't know..." Dojo said. "OK. But we will _not_ stay there too long. My horror-scope says to no stay in big, scary, places too long."

_**At Jack's basement...**_

"I _can't_ believe it!" Darcie said, growling.

"Believe it. She does this too many times." Jack said.

"Yeah..I should think that nasty, witch would double cross us and go for that..that..."

"Totally evil and cooler guy? I get it." Jack said, working on a Jackbot.

"Yeah, and did you notice there hasn't been a showdown for a long time?"

"Yup, but let's try not to break the forth wall too much, and get back to the plot."

"Um...yeah, anyways, we _have_ to get her back! Not as in her staying with us, but us doing something bad to her. But chances are it won't work."

"Maybe we can't do anything to Wuya, but maybe to Chase..." Jack said, snickering.

_**At Chase's Castle...**_

The four monks and Dojo landed at the door to Chase's Castle.

The gate opened, and the four went inside.

Chase stood at the top of the stairs, along with Wuya. The Dragon of Darkness was nowhere to be seen.

"What business do you insects have here?" Chase asked, coldly with and icy tone.

"Where is Milah?" Omi demanded.

Chase made an uncomfortable gaze. "She has left. But she did return."

"But...where is the orb?" Omi asked.

"It is in the Spirit Worlds. Now _leave_."

The four monks quickly left. Now, one of their major quests, was to find Milah.

_**After The Monks left...**_

"Ah, I see Omi has a puppy crush on Milah." Wuya teased.

Chase ignored her, and walked to the Play Room.

Wuya followed. "What, your not going after them? After her?"

"What is the need to? Almost everything is going according to plan. She will come back. Then the real fights shall begin. Now leave, I need time to think."

Wuya left the room, and even the lions.

_**…**_

"Um...here's my ticket."

"Uh-huh. To where?"

"For now, anywhere. Somewhere where no one will find you, but there are still people."

"Hmm...you might want to try the Shrine Town of Haruko. It is far away from here, but barely anyone goes there. It's a small town, with many serene things."

"Thank you. I shall go there."

"OK. Take a seat anywhere. It's the 14th stop. By the way, aren't you a little young to be on your own?"

"Long story...just..I'm not welcomed, or have meaning to people."

"Oh..OK. Relax, and enjoy the scenery."

"Thank you."


	23. Ahoy, Matey!

Chapter 23

Ahoy, Matey!

"Looks like we got a Shen Gon Wu on our hands!" Dojo announced.

"What is it this time, and who's staying back?" Rai asked, sleepily.

"It's called the Pirate's Sword. It changes due to your element. But for most people, any element. It takes time to master them. And The new ones besides Lu Lu are staying back." Dojo replied.

"Cool, we're gonna see pirates!" Lu Lu said, jumping. She pulled on Dojo. "Come on! I wanna go!"

"OK, OK! Come on guys, before she pulls my brains out." Dojo said.

_**Later, Dojo flew the Monks to a dock full of pirate ships...**_

Dojo directed the monks to the right boat. "There!" He pointed, to a crimson and gold boat.

But a voice was heard from the boat. "Matey, raise the sails! We're leaving! Annabelle, keep the net down for the fish."

"Maybe we can hang onto the net that voice was talkin' about." Clay said.

"Are you sure? It looks like a pretty _big_ boat." Kimiko said.

"I'm sure as the day is bright." Clay said, using his lasso to tie around a whole in the net. The monks held on, along with Dojo, and climbed the lass to the net.

"OK, everyone, climb up!" Omi said. The monks climbed the enormous boat.

The ship was already far out at sea.

"Noah, be on the lookout! I'll be in me cabin. Remember, no intruders shall pass!" Said the same voice.

"Yes, me captain!" Said a male voice.

"I think we're messing with some pirates..." Dojo said, shaking.

"Akira, Akara! Swab the decks!" Said the demanding captain.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Said two childish voices.

"Annabelle, steer!"

"Y-Yes, captain!" Said a shy girly voice.

"And Scarlette..."

"Yes, captain?" Said a female voice, but with confidence and boredom.

"Make sure they don't mess up."

"Aye, captain."

Then, the monks heard a door close...then another. Must have been Scarlette and the captain.

"Do you think it's safe to go up?" Omi said.

"It's dangerous to go either way." Lu Lu said. So the monks climbed up.

All of the sudden, a bell rang.

"We got some live ones here!" Yelled a voice.

"We got them, Noah!" Said the two voices.

In front of the monks, were two little kids, about 4. One was a girl in a sailor's outfit with pigtails. She had the Ying sign on her hat. She had brown hair, with blue eyes. The bot had blue eyes and brown hair. He had the Yang sign on his hat. He also wore a sailor's outfit.

"Akira." The bot said, looking at the girl. They might be brother and sister.

"Yes, Akara?" The girl said, with a smirk.

"How about we play with our new friends?"

"Sure. I love playing!"

Lu Lu stood in front. "I got them, guys. No need to worry!"

"Are you sure?" Kimiko asked.

"I got it. Go on!" Lu Lu said.

The other monks moved on forward.

_**The Battle Of The Little Ones...**_

"Aw, Akira! Our new friends are leaving!" Akara pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm still here." Lu Lu said.

"But your all _bones_, no meat!" Akira said.

"What?" Lu Lu said, getting red. "Hmph! ICE!" Lu Lu raised her arms and ice shards shot at the twins.

The twins dodged.

"Akira, get the broom." Akara said.

"You get the mop!" Akira said.

They got their weapons.

"Akira, shall we?"

"We shall, brother."

The two ran at Lu Lu. Akira tripped Lu Lu with the broom, and Akara hit Lu Lu with the mop!

"Ice!" Lu Lu said, freezing the broom and mop.

Akira tried to unfreeze her broom, while Akara tried to hit the dodging Lu Lu.

Lu Lu grabbed the frozen mop, and swung it at Akira, while Akara was still holding on to it!

The two collided.

"OWEE!" Akira cried.

"We shouldn't play with the bigger kids..." Akara said.

_**To The remaining monks...**_

"Ahoy, Annabelle!" Noah yelled from the top of a pole.

"No prob, Noah! I get them!" Said Annabelle.

Annabelle was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail. She had brown eyes. Annabelle wore a pink tank-top, with pink shorts and black boots. Her weapon of choice? A lance for her size.

"I got this one." Kimiko said. "Go on."

The monks went on ahead.

_**The Battle Of The Females!...**_

"Star Of Hanabi!" Kimiko yelled.

Annabelle endured the fire, but was left with some burns. "You'll need more than that toy to win!"

Annabelle came at Kimiko, and Kimiko desperately tried to dodge the small sword.

Kimiko tripped, allowing Annabelle to slice some skin, but luckily it was only a scratch.

"Fire!" Kimiko yelled, and Annabelle fell backwards.

Kimiko turned around, and looked for a weapon. She looked in a barrel, and found a think sword.

Annabelle was right behind her, with the sword above her head.

Kimiko dodged the attack while shielding herself with the sword.

"Hm...fire!" Kimiko yelled, and the sword burst into flames!

Annabelle screamed, and fell down.

Kimiko pointed the sword at Annabelle. "Looks like it's over for you!"

"Hmph...fine, I give in."

_**Back To The Remaining Monks...**_

__"Hmph, looks like Annabelle and the twins failed." Noah said. "It's showtime, matey."

Noah jumped down from his high perch. He had brownish-red hair, long pants and a short-sleeved shirt. He carried two daggers.

"OK, this is as far as you go." He said.

"Not without a fight!" Rai said.

"Ha, don't get too cocky." Noah smirked.

_**Battle Of The Rivals...**_

__Raimundo took out his Sword Of The Storm, while Noah held onto the daggers.

Noah game running at Rai.

"Wind!" Raimundo yelled, twirling the sword and raiding wind.

Noah fell back.

Raimundo ran after Noah, but Noah slid past him with the leftover mopping water. Then he kicked Raimundo, and planning to end it.

But Rai rolled, tripping Noah!

"Sword Of The Storm!" Rai yelled, making enormous gusts of wind!

Noah was thrown back and forth, like a toy.

Rai smiled. "I think it's over.

_**To Clay and Omi...**_

"I see you've got this far." Said a voice. Clay and Omi were right in front of the door to which the captain went into.

"Who are you?" Omi asked.

"I am co-captain, the captain's sister..." A figure jumped down. "Scarlette!"

Scarlette looked about 17, but younger. She had orange hair in a short ponytail. She wore a red pirate shirt and short red skirt. She also wore black boots. Gold buttons alined her shirt. Her eyes were red.

"Don't worry, partner, you go on ahead." Clay said.

"But Clay..." Omi protested.

"Don't worry, I got this one in the hay." Clay said.

Omi continued on.

_**Scary Scarlette!...**_

Scarlette withdrew a long lance, with a very sharp point. "En Gardé."

"My pleasure." Clay said, withdrawing the lasso. He tipped his hat.

"Hmph." Scarlette grunted, and ran after Clay.

Clay threw his lasso at her, but she went through the hold!

Clay dodged the hit from her lance, but his hat didn't.

"Hey, now!" Clay said.

Scarlette put the hat down, and ran after Clay.

Clay ran after her too, ready to grab the lance.

Clay reached for the lance with his lasso, but Scarlette twirled and hit clay right in the side!

Clay fell to the ground.

"ICE!" Was felled, and the ground in front of Scarlette was turned to ice.

Kimiko, Rai, and Lu Lu can running after Clay. His whole side was bleeding.

"Hm, you have friends to come to the rescue. I'm jealous. But, there is nothing you...can.._**DO!**_" Scarlette said, and she came in front of everyone.

Scarlette was very, very, quick, and knocked Rai Sword Of The Storm and Kimiko's Star Of Hanabi out of their hands.

Scarlette then reached into her pocket, and withdrew some black dust.

She threw the dust on the ground, and a loud BANG erupted from the boat. The dust was scattered, and it choked the monks.

"Wind!" Rai coughed, and the dust blew away. That revealed Scarlette, smirking.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" Kimiko said.

Scarlette laughed. "_**Look around you**_!"

All around the monks were...cannons, and they looked full of bombs.

_**To Omi..**_

Omi ran through the lower deck. He came upon a room that said 'Captain'.

Omi opened the door, and it revealed a small room with bookcases and someone sitting in a chair. The chair was turned around, so the person sitting in it wasn't seen.

"Reveal yourself, dishonorable captain!" Omi said. "And where is the sword?"

The chair turned around. "That isn't something nice to say to a girl."

Omi jumped, and the captain was to be revealed...a girl!

The captain bowed. "My name is Charlette!" Charlette had beautiful, long orange hair. She wore a black and white hat. She wore a long, red jacket. Her shirt and puffy pants were red, but her boots black. Che had a sword also. Her eyes were orange.

Charlette withdrew the sword, and it turned out to be the Pirate's Sword!

Omi forgot to bring something. He had to rely on water.

"What is your name?" Charlette asked.

"Omi."

"Omi, prepare for an intense battle!" Charlette said.

She jumped on the round table in front of her.

"I can do almost anything with this sword. Wind!" Charlette yelled, and books and paper flew everywhere, and Omi couldn't see.

Charlette emerged through the paper!

"Water!" Omi yelled, and water surrounded him. Charlette's sword just went into the water, and came out.

Omi moved his hands, and water locked around Charlette's feet, making her trip.

Omi was about to win, until Charlette tripped Omi and shredded the water her feet were bound to.

Omi got up. "Repulse the monkey!" Omi yelled, and Charlette was thrown across the room, and hit the wall!

Omi smiled, and held out his hand. "What an honorable battle."

Charlette nodded. "You wanted this sword badly..I have many other swords. But you have purpose.

All of the sudden, it sounded as if cannons went off, or bombs!

_**Panic!...**_

Omi and Charlette ran up to the deck.

No one was injured! Scarlette almost took it too far.

"Scarlette!" Charlette yelled.

Scarlette put all her attention on Charlette.

"The battle is over, and Omi has won. We will turn the ship around if you want."

"No, we have a dragon." Omi said.

Dojo climbed out of Clay's hat, without a scratch. "Heh..."

_**The Xiaolin Monks returned to the Xiaolin Temple...safe and sound. What is in store for them next?**_

_** …**_

"What a pleasant town..." I said, as I saw a beautiful town, and it looked so serene...

All the houses were made of wood, and painted beautifully. Many bonsai trees were scattered about...there was even a fountain in the middle of town.

Strangely, nobody was around.


	24. Relaxation?

Chapter 24

Relaxation?

"Huh...nobody is here." I said to myself. "Looks like that train man _was_ right. Or maybe they're busy..."

I looked around for a hotel. There was some, but none were open.

"That bathhouse looks refreshing..." I said, and walked into the bathhouse.

_**Inside The Bathhouse...**_

It seemed no one was _outside_, but _inside_ was a different story!

There were many people dashing about. Steam was everywhere form the baths.

I got scared and darted out!

Outside, _changed_. It was the same scene and all, but there were actually people outside!

I felt dizzy. "Oh my...no wonder why no one ever goes here!"

I faced my fear, and went back inside. The abandoned counter was ran by a scrawny old man.

"What can I do for you, today?" The man said.

"Oh...um..I-I'm not from around here...do you accept gold, silver, stuff like that?" I asked, nervously.

"Yes we do."

"Um...I'll have a bath...I guess."

"Sure thing! What size?"

"Size? Um...how about enough to fit my body into?"

"I'll arrange that." He said with a smile. He then rang a bell. "Follow me."

The man waddled through the thick crowd, but quickly, and I had to run to keep up!

He stopped, and showed me to an _enormous_ bath! The walls around me were decorated with paintings of trees and flowers, but only black and pink.

My bath was filled, I paid the man, undressed, got a towel on(it was embarrassing)and went into my bath.

Immediately, my troubles were taken away...almost.

My muscles relaxed. I was in heaven!

_I wonder what everyone is doing now...I must have caused no pain to them, at least. No one is looking for me...thankfully. I don't know who to trust. I don't want to go back to the good side, and I can't return to Chase...He must really hate me right now. _I sighed. _I wish everything could be solved. But why did Chase want the orb so badly? He seemed really upset...I hate it when he gets that way. I wonder if...dammit, maybe I shouldn't of left. But...Chase __**hates**__ me now. What am I to do? Running away was my only choice. And besides, if I stayed, I would have to live in...worst than hell. He hasn't been this upset since..._

A girl intruded my bath. "I am so sorry to disturb you, but would you like something to eat after your bath?"

"I shall look on that later." I said.

The girl bowed, and left.

_I am sorta getting hungry...I hope that everyone is all right. Maybe one day...I will be accepted._

I was getting hotter and hotter, so I decided to end my bath.

I got dressed again, and went back to the clerk.

"Sir...what would you recommend a human like me to eat?" I asked.

"Hm..."

"Oh, but anything but meat."

"Ah. We have excellent soup..."

_Which reminds me even __**more**__ of him..._ " Well...are there any open hotels too?"

"Why yes, of course. It's called the Shizuka Hotel. It's just down the road."

"Thank you." I bowed, and left.

_**Shizuka Hotel...**_

I walked into the grand hotel.

It was beautiful! Very decorative...

The scent of cinnamon and apples were everywhere.

I went up to the clerk. "I'd like to have a room, please."

The silent clerk nodded, and he gave me a key, and I gave him money in return.

I went up into my room, and laid down on the bed.

_Well, at least it's relaxing. But gosh, it seems as if I'm in another world...wait a second..._


	25. Stuck

Chapter 25

Stuck

I grunted. "Why? Why, why, why? Why does it _have_ to _happen _to_**ME**_?" I sighed. "Dammit..."

_Wait! Maybe your __not__ stuck in another world...you just think you are._

I got up, and went downstairs to ask the clerk something.

It was freaking dark and scary, but the clerk's desk had lights on it. The clerk was reading a book.

I went up to his desk. "Um, sir, when does the next bus leave?"

"What bus?" He said, confused. "There's no bus to here."

I turned around, almost freaked out, and turned around again. "U-Um...thanks..."

I went outside.

I looked behind most of the buildings, and there was a vast plain.

I ran past the buildings, crying.

_Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why? Why is this __my__ fate? I'll never ever see Chase again..._

I dropped down into the grass. Silent tears fell down my cheeks.

_Why does this have to happen? _

"Why...why?" I cried and cried.

I pounded on the soft ground. "WHY?"

_Calm down..._

I sighed.

_Good...just go back to the hotel. I'm sure you can find a way out of this! You've done stuff before, even more dangerous than this! And..if you can't...well...then...you'll be stuck here...forever._

I went to the hotel, in hope of answers.

I asked the clerk. "I'm not from this world! Is there some way to get back?"

I clerk sighed. "I don't think so...but don't give up! The people running the bathhouse know a lot about that stuff. Go there right now. They're there at night."

I nodded, and headed off to the bathhouse.

_**To The Bathhouse...**_

I ran up to the clerk. "May I see the owners?"

The clerk looked shocked. "W-Why?"

"Why? To get back home, that's why!" I retorted.

"Home?"

"Yes! I'm somewhere where I'm not suppose to be. I need to go back home." I said, trying to wipe away the tears.

"U-Um...I'll s-see what I c-can do." The clerk said, and ran away.

I sighed. "Great..."

Suddenly, the clerk came back and told me to follow him.

He lead me to an elevator, and we went up and up and up.

The elevator door opened, and revealed a very long hallway.

"Just go through this hallway, and into the door." The clerk said, shoved me off, I was left in the silent corridor.

I looked back at the elevator door closing. I sighed. _Woman up! Go in there and politely demand to go home._

I walked to the door at the end, and opened the door.

Inside, the room was nice and clean. It was like an unused office.

Out of nowhere, I heard a raspy voice. "Who _dares_ enter without permission?"

"Me! I demand to go back home..I don't belong here." I said.

"Don't belong here? Everyone belongs somewhere." Said another voice, but it was sassy and cheery.

"Yeah, well, apparently I'm not." I retorted.

"Sure you are! You just think you don't." Said the raspy voice.

"Sis, we haven't introduced ourselves." Said the cheery voice.

"How rude of us!"

Behind me, who figures dropped from the ceiling.

I turned around, and saw two beautiful teenage sisters.

One wore all pink, one wore all red. But, even though if they didn't have any other color on them besides different shades of pink and red and their skin, they looked godlike.

"Who are you two?" I asked.

"Us?" The sisters asked at the same time. "Us? We run this bathhouse for tired souls!"

The pink one stood up. "I'm Jess."

"And I'm Jessie." Said the red one.

"What a horrible fashion sense!" Jess said.

"I know! Black? So 400 years ago..on Halloween!" Jessie laughed.

"As if you could provide anything better.." I mumbled.

"Oh, we can!" Jess said.

"You can still keep that ugly outfit." Said Jessie.

"But what about me getting back home?" I asked.

"We'll work on that later! Fashion comes first before magic and traveling." Jess said.

Jessie looked at Jess. "Sis, Kimono or Chinese?"

"Hm...I'm not sure...I know white's her color."

"Really? I thought about green...white does look prettier."

"Yeah, but what about a Kimono or Chinese dress?"

"I say a short Chinese. You know, short by the thighs but not too short."

"Yeah, that looks a lot better. Now, shoes and accessories?"

"Hm...white sandals, definitely. Oh, but the pattern on the dress!"

"Hm...since she likes black-"

"And green." I added.

"Since she likes black and green, I say some sakura trees."

"Oh, OK! What accessories?"

"Hm...Some bracelets?"

"No, too..."

"Yeah..something in her hair..."

"Yeah, and a weapon besides magic."

"How'd you know?"

"Well, you can sense it."

"Yeah...How about a fan and that parasol you found?"

"But red...maybe if we put red..."

"Yeah, like red, black, and white. No accessories then."

"Yeah, but hair style!"

"I like the way it is now, as long as she brushes."

"Yup. OK, we'll get to work on your new costume while you enjoy a bath and meal on us!" Jess ended.

I sighed. "I came here for a way to get back to my home, not a new wardrobe." _Oh well, free bath and meal_. I shrugged. Can't pass up a freebie.

Jess gave me a card. "For your free bath and meal, my friend."

I thanked them, and went down to the first floor.

I handed the card to the same clerk.

The clerk smiled and nodded. "And how about getting home?"

"I got a new wardrobe than a ticket to home! They said they could do something about it, I believe."

"OK. Just relax. They care about fashion and relaxation more than anything else!"

The clerk lead me to another bath, about...**500** times my other bath! It was like a large swimming pool, but I could stand up in it!

I got undressed, put a towel on, and went inside.

_Huh, this is kinda fun! Ha._

After my very refreshing bath, I ate, and I was told to come back up to Jess and Jessie's office.

Jess and Jessie held up a beautiful dress, along with some other stuff.

"Why do you guys take so kindly to me?" I asked. It was strange, the clerk kinda feared them.

"Why?" Jess said.

"Well..we are kinda mean to everyone else." Jessie said.

"But, you remind us of our third sister, Jessica." Jess said.

"She had pretty brown hair, but her favorite color was blue. We had natural hair colors too, but that's another story."

"Yes...she...somehow, died from a spirit's disease."

"Oh..." I said. "Well, thank you though. Did you figure out a way to get me back home?"

"First, try on this." Jessie urged.

I sighed, went into a room, and tried it on.

I came out. I had the dress on. It was a Chinese dress, with short sleeves, a cut in the dress in the middle of my thighs, sandals on, and a fan.

Jess held out a parasol.

My eyes widened. "The Parasol Of Ai!" I exclaimed.

"Um..yeah, whatever." Jessie said.

I looked out the window, and the night was still dark.

"Now, answer me please." I said.

The girls looked down. "Don't be mad, but we tried and tried and tired, but there's no way you could go back home. Someone from the outside worlds will have to come and get you, but no one from those worlds know your _here_." They said.

I sighed. "I understand..." I said. "I'm going back to my hotel."

"But, you can stay here, if you like." Jessie said.

I shook my head.

And, I walked back to my hotel, changed back into my old clothes, and went to sleep.


	26. Saved?

Chapter 26

Saved?

"I'll keep the parasol where it belongs..." I said, as I hid the umbrella under my bed. "But...what do I do now?"

I sighed._ Yeah, what do I do now? Nobody knows I'm here..._

All of the sudden, screams erupted from everywhere.

I ran downstairs, in panic. The clerk was hiding behind the desk.

"What happened?" I asked.

"T-The town...It's engulfed in flames!"

"Well then get the hell out from under the desk!" I said, and ran outside.

The clerk wasn't kidding.

The whole town...it was all fire! Many people were running about...I didn't see Jess and Jessie, maybe they have fled.

There were many people running past me, into the plains.

I ran back inside, to find the clerk packing his belongings. (Remember, this hotel hasn't caught fire yet.)

"Sir, what is beyond the plains?" I asked.

"More land and water! Mostly islands. But it's shallow water with many fish. We are at the edge of this world." He replied.

"Edge?"

"Yes! This world is _flat_. We have all that other nilly-willy your people have, but our earth is flat! It is one big island, with many other islands on it. This island has dips in it which were filled up, making islands. We are one, big, floating island!"

"Really? What's under the island?"

"We see blackness. People have jumped down there..and they've never came back!"

"Well, what's after all those islands?"

"Another island, smaller than this."

"What's after that?"

"Nothing."

"How did this fire start?"

"Someone from the other worlds started it. He seemed troubled."

My eyes widened, and I held my breath. _Either run like hell, or stay here and face him. Hm...um..stay here and face him!_

"You better flee now." I said.

The clerk nodded, and ran!

I left the hotel, and noticed some of it was on fire.

Everyone had abandoned the town.

Besides two people...

Chase and me.


	27. Epic Showdown

Chapter 27

Epic Showdown

"Chase...how did you find me?" I asked, with rather disgust.

"With the Eagle's Eye and Fountain Of Hui. I took information from them and seen you and a way to get here and back." Chase replied, with a blank expression. "And you have been gone rather long."

"Long? It's only been a few days." I said.

"I guess the time in different worlds are changed. You've been gone weeks, and the evil side is getting stronger."

I crossed my arms. "You need me to achieve world domination, correct?"

"I suppose..."

"Well, then you shall not get me without a fight. If you win, you are free to _drag me there by my hair_." I said.

Chase glared. "Don't be so cocky, my dear."

"Hmph. How can I trust you?"

"It seems time here has changed your ways. We'll just see about that!"

"Bring it on!"

_**Fight To The Death!**_

__Chase turned into a reptile, and got his spear out.

I prepared, for a battle for my life.

Everything was a blur at the time.

He hit me, but I countered with a huge blast of fire!

He recoiled, rolled up in a ball, and shot off at me!

I tried to dodge, but he got a hit on me.

I tried to counter with dozens of lightning bolts, but he dodged!

He came at me again.

"**Repel the beast!**" I yelled, making Chase fly and hit a building.

He came at me again, I jumped, but he got me from under, making a giant scratch on my back.

I screamed.

"Doesn't feel too good, now does it?" Chase laughed.

I used more of my inner strength, and froze his feet.

That didn't help! He kicked me with the ice, and it shattered.

"Light!" I yelled, and a wave of light hit him.

I ran after him, but he rolled out of the way, and hitting me from behind...on my wound.

He then grabbed my neck, started squeezing it, then threw me like trash!

I could barely breathe and get up...but I can't lose!

I got up, and used almost what was left of my strength.

I spread my arms out, chanted a spell, and everything started to explode! The ground shook, the buildings crumbled, and the sky turned dark.

Chase had fallen, but I too had almost given up.

My powers were at the edge...

He got back up, a was coming for me!

I didn't know what to do...I had barely any will or strength to get back up...

_Don't give up!_ I heard the voices said. They were the voices of everyone from the past and present...telling me not to give up..even Omi!_ No one should ever give up._

Chase now came running at me, and I got up and ran at him.

We met, and dodged, unhurt.

I chanted another spell, and shards of ice shot everywhere!

I chanted more spells.

Ice shot from the ground randomly, and I made a storm of sharp shards.

Chase jumped from ice to ice, enduring the pain from the shards.

He jumped, I had no power left to shield myself.

He kicked me right in the chest, some blood came from my mouth.

I fell down, and knew no more.


	28. An Apology

Chapter 28

An Apology

I opened my eyes. Where was I? Paradise? Hell? Spirit World?

No.

I was back in my room, at Chase's castle.

I tried to move, but a shock shot through my body and I stopped.

Wuya then came in. "Ah, it seems the injured girl is awake."

"If I had the strength you'd be dead." I growled.

"Tisk, tisk. You shouldn't speak to Chase's favorite that way." Wuya smirked.

I glared. "Go crawl in a corner and die, you pathetic excuse for a witch."

Wuya was about to end my life, when Chase came in.

"O-Oh...Chase...what a surprise!" Wuya said, nervously.

"Leave." Chase said.

Wuya frantically left.

"I-I'm sorry..Chase..." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Chase sighed, and looked as if he was going to say something he was going to regret. He moved from the door to next to the bed. "I am sorry too..."

I smiled. "Just like the old times...just, not as merrier."

"Whatever you say..." Chase said, looking the other way.

_Embarrassed? _I guessed.

"Don't worry, your wounds will heal by tonight." Chase added.

"Did you drag me by my hair?"

"...no..."

"So, has Hannibal been seen?"

Chase nodded. "And he'll be a big threat. He said that he has a small surprise for us too."

"That can't be good."

"Well, I better leave you be." Chase said.

I closed my eyes, prepared to go to sleep...until I felt something touch my lips.

I opened my eyes, and Chase left the room.

I blushed. _Did he just do what I think he did?_


	29. Time

Chapter 29

Time

It had been a few weeks...then I got better. Chase really packs a punch.

Wuya had left us for Hannibal. That chick never ceases for power.

But today...today is the day the Time Flower revealed itself.

It is a very important Shen Gon Wu.

I remember Dojo telling Dashi plant it in an abandoned barn.

Well, we really didn't need directions. We just followed the monks.

_**At The Barn...**_

"Milah, Jack, Hannibal! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi said. "My Orb Of Tornami against Milah's Shroud of Shadows against Jack's Ants In The Pants against Hannibal's Moby Morphor! The game is...last one standing wins!"

"I accept." I said. I had plenty of anger to still release.

"I accept." Jack and Hannibal said.

"GON YE TAMPAI!"

The barn grew bigger, and caught fire.

"Shroud Of Shadows!" I yelled, disappearing.

"Moby Morphor!" Hannibal yelled, and grew about 400 times his regular size.

"Orb Of Tornami, ice!" Omi yelled, turning everything to ice. It became very slippery.

"Ants in the Pants!" Jack yelled, and ants came crawling into Omi's pants!

Hannibal took the chance, and struck Omi, sending him across the barn.

I raised my hands, without no one seeing, and ice shot from the ground and shards hit everyone!

Omi whisked through the ice, and hit Jack straight in the face with a kick!

"Uncle, Uncle!" Jack said, falling on the floor.

Jack disappeared, and went onto a ledge where the others were.

I spread my arms out, and sent fire and lightning flying everywhere!

Hannibal was big, so he couldn't dodge.

Omi was nimble, dodged, and hit Hannibal!

Hannibal grabbed Omi's leg, and swung him at a pillar of ice.

Omi swung around the ice, and tried to hit Hannibal as Hannibal dodged his attacks.

I sighed. "Gosh, might as well get it over with."

I chanted something, and spread my hands out again.

Everything exploded, and darkness hit everyone on the field!

Surprisingly, Omi was still up.

I took the Shroud off. "Forest Frenzy." I whispered.

The ice melted, and Omi's legs were trapped by vines.

"Fire Storm." I whispered, and fire shot everywhere, setting the place afire again!

Omi fell down, unable to continue.

Everything turned back to normal, with the flower in my hands and the other Shen Gon Wu.

"Hmph. I have no need for these Shen Gon Wu. All we need was this." I said, and returned the three Shen Gon Wu. The Time Flower was all we need.

_**Back At The Xiaolin Temple...**_

"Young monks." Master Fung said. "It is about time I choose one of you, to become a Xiaolin Dragon. All of you have shown great strength, but only one of you shall proceed. But, each of you must go on a quest. It will give you more of a chance of winning."

All the old and new monks nodded.

"Well, that is all." Master Fung said.

Everyone else was trying to figure out what they would do, but Omi had no clue.

Dojo was by him. Then, it struck Omi!

"I know, Dojo! I know what I am to do." Omi said.

"And what is that? Find the world's tallest tree? Longest yo-yo?"

"No, I am going to turn Chase back to the good side." Omi said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Dojo asked, surprised.

Omi nodded. "But, it would be a quest a Dragon would go on! I must do it." Omi said.

_**Later...**_

Omi set up his plan, using the Eye of Dashi, a timer, a recorder, and the Orb of Tornami.

"Orb of Tornami, Ice!" Omi yelled, an froze himself in time.

Author's Note: Yes, I know it follows an event in the TV show.


	30. Near The End

Chapter 30

Near The End

"Time Flower." I said, planting it in the ground a ways before the Xiaolin Temple.

It was like a sudden shock, but then, I opened my eyes.

It was all after Omi had made his mistakes and corrected them.

The monks were having a meeting.

I eavesdropped.

"And now, the time has come for one to be picked as a Xiaolin Dragon." Master Fung said.

_I know who will win. Of course, Omi._

"Raimundo." Master Fung said.

I almost fell off the wall. _Raimundo? Him? Gosh, poor Omi._

Omi looked shattered, but smiled as Raimundo, now Dragon of the Wind was given the Dragon Sash.

"We must now prepare. Chase is making his move, and his army should be here by evening." Master Fung said.

"And don't worry, we have some allies too." Dojo said.

_**Later...**_

Omi sat on the wall, sad.

I sat next to him. "Sad? I thought you'd be picked."

Omi jumped. "What are you doing here!"

"Don't be alarmed, I'm not here to fight."

Omi nodded. "Milah...I have some questions to ask you."

"Like what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"When I went back in time to change Chase...you were there. How is that?"

I sighed. "I knew sooner or later you'd find out. Let me tell you a long story..."


	31. Milah's Past

Chapter 31

Milah's Past

I remember almost everything from my past.

But, I don't remember my origins..how I was born...who my real parents are. But, I do have 'fake' parents in America. Right now, they think I'm at boarding school.

I had obtained immorality. But, not with the soup. That isn't important though.

All I remember before everything was...a splash, and screaming. The nothing.

After that, I woke up, with the good Chase staring at me. I was in a bed.

He told me that he found me washed up by the river, by the town in which he was practicing. I had become ill, and he took me in.

It seemed there was no hope for me, until I woke up that day.

Now, let me tell the rest with more detail...

_** …...**_

I awoke, seeing someone above me. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said. He had long, black hair, and blue eyes. He wore blue too.

"Fine. Um...my name is Milah. Yours?"

"Chase."

"Nice to meet you Chase. Where am I? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Chase asked.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Well, I found you washed up by the river. I came here, and you turned ill. So, I decided it would be the best thing to do was take care of you until your better. Where do you live?"

"Live? How am I suppose to know. I can't remember some stuff." I said. "Wait..I can't remember stuff?"

Chase put his hand on my shoulder. "Try not to panic. It's all right."

I nodded. "I'm so sorry I caused you trouble."

"No, you caused nothing. You may stay here if you'd like."

"Oh..t-thanks...I won't try to be a burden." I said, smiling.

Chase nodded.

For minutes, I talked to him, about what I knew and didn't know.

"Repulse the monkey...that's funny, but it sounds cool." I said.

"So, do you know how to fight?" Chase asked.

"You mean the martial arts or magic?"

"You have...magic?"

"Is it not common?" I asked.

Chase shook his head. "Never mind."

"Well, I know bits and parts of the arts."

"Hm...may we battle outside?"

"Sure. I need to get a warmup."

We walked outside, and he was very good in his martial arts. I was good in magic.

"You seem very strong." Chase said. "I am going to show you to two other people." He said.

_**Later, After traveling to town...**_

"Dashi, this is the girl I found by the river." Chase said.

I bowed. "Nice to meet you."

We both shook hands. I had a feeling that we would know each other for a long time.

Chase also showed me to Guan, another one of his peers.

_**Every day, he trained. I watched them, and also trained with them. But...when I saw Chase...I started getting this feeling in my heart. This happy, tingly feeling. I didn't know what it was.**_

One day, Dashi asked me to deliver something to this old women.

I accepted the task. But Dashi didn't give me really good directions, so I sorta got lost.

I turned down and alley, walking forward.

But three bulky men stopped me.

"My, my. What do we have here?" One said.

"A pretty little cat. Are you lost?" Another said.

"Um..sorta, but I can find my way." I said, trying to walk through. The third one stopped.

"Well, why don't we..._escort_ you?" The third one said.

"Please, just let me be." I said.

"I don't think so." The first one said.

They all crowded around me.

But, a voice stopped them. "Stop, and leave."

I turned around, and saw Chase!

The three laughed. "Such a puny guy! He thinks he can just take us all on!"

Chase glared, and crossed his arms.

The three continued to laugh.

"Monkey strike!" He yelled, knocking all three down.

They got up, but Chase grabbed one, swung him, and knocked him into the other two. The three got up, and ran!

I smiled. "Thanks, Chase."

He smiled, and nodded.

_There, my heart lifted up again!_

"U-Uh..Dashi told me to deliver this package to this women." I said.

"He isn't very good with directions." Chase said.

_**Chase had safely took me to deliver the package. After many months, Wuya came, and threatened the town. But the three, Guan, Dashi, and Chase defeated her, and Dashi imprisoned her in the puzzle box.**_

_** But one day...**_

I had a gut feeling, that something would go wrong.

When Chase left, I followed him, borrowing the Shroud of Shadows from Dashi.

I followed Chase into a clearing. There, sat Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Ah, Chase. I see you've considered my offer."

"Yes." Chase said.

_Consider? What is going on?_

"Since you feel unwanted, and overshadowed, you have came to me for more power. With this, Lao Mang Long soup, it will give you ultimate power. But, with a price. You will have to give up everything...your good side too. It will turn you evil. But you will have the power to defeat almost _anyone_." Hannibal said.

_No..no...Chase wouldn't do this!_

Chase took the soup. "I shall think about it."

Chase left, and so did I.

_**At The Xiaolin Temple, Chase was sitting there, thinking.**_

__"So, have you found your verdict?" I asked, making Chase jump.

"W-What are you talking about?" Chase said, taking me for an idiot.

"I'm not stupid, Chase." I said. "But why? Why do you need more power? Are you jealous of Dashi and Guan?"

Chase stood up. "This is none of your concern!" He yelled.

I looked down. "Just choose what you think is best." I said.

Chase sighed, and continued thinking, as I left.

_**Before Chase made his verdict, I got a note to meet somewhere...**_

"Hello?" I asked. I was to meet someone in the forest.

"Ah, hello." Said someone.

I glared. "Hannibal?"

"Yes!" He said, appearing from the brush. "Since your Chase is going to join the evil side, would you consider going too? If you do..." Hannibal withdrew the soup. "Your welcomed to drink it.

I backed up to the edge. I looked behind me, and there was river. It was a _long_ drop.

"I-I don't know..."

"Come on, now. Don't you want to be with the one you love?" He taunted.

I shook me head. "No...no..I will never give in!"

Hannibal shrugged. "Now, it's either I force you, or you go over the edge.

I gasped, and Hannibal laughed.

"I'll..." I started.

"_Yes?_" Hannibal said.

"I won't take it!" I said, ready for anything.

"You chose wrong!" Hannibal said, pushing me over the edge.

I screamed, and felt no ground.

I looked up. There, was Hannibal laughing, and the blue, blue sky.

I fell and fell...it was like slow motion...

Then, I hit the water...

_** After...**_

I lay on the ground, coughing.

I looked. I was near the town...but the town was on fire!

I could see Dashi helping people evacuate.

I immediately ran away, not knowing where I would go.

_**After Chase turned evil, he had fled. I wish I knew where he was. But I didn't, and I could never find out.**_

_** One day, after living 1500 years, I went back to the revived Xiaolin Temple. Dojo and Master Fung accepted me. I never was a monk, but I felt like apart of the family. One day, Omi came, in search of being a monk. We had became best friends. Then came the other monks...then came Wuya, Chase, and all the events coming and going.**_

_** Back To Reality...**_

"And that's my story." I said. "Knew everyone from the beginning to now."

Omi was amazed, his eyes as big as bowling balls. "But...are you on the side of good, or evil?"

"Haven't you got it? I was always on the side of good!"

Omi looked shocked. "_You were_?"

I nodded. "I only went to the side of evil for two reasons. One, to be a spy. Two...well...most people should know _that_ reason."

Omi nodded. "How do we defeat Chase?"

"We? You mean _me_. I'm the only one who can defeat Chase! With the Angel's Staff. I wondered what it did besides make light. Now I know." I said. "You guys, distract everyone. I'll help at first. But we must prepare! It is almost evening." I said, got down from the wall, and went to the front gate.

_This is it. Now or never!_


	32. The Final Showdown

Chapter 32

The Final Showdown

I told everyone about my plan. Most of them didn't believe me, but oh well.

I changed into white attire.

_OK, Milah. This is it!_ I thought. _Now or never. This is the only way to restore peace and goodness for 10,000 years. Give it your all, even if it means dying! _I took the Angel's Staff, and left the room.

Master Fung was giving directions. I listened, but then chose to go outside.

Even outside, there were the Xiaolin allies. Sophie...Guan...you name it! But, sadly, there were more evil ones.

_**Evening**_

I gulped. _Here we go!_

Chase's army was coming closer and closer. The sky was red and orange.

Everyone from the Xiaolin army ran, ready to fight!

I was in front of everyone. I punched the ground, making rock shoot out of the ground, messing up some of the other army.

All the elements flew everywhere!

Kimiko sent fire flying at Jack, but only got his arm. Instead, she hit a demon and it collapsed.

Omi had water flying for Lu Lu, for more and more ice. She froze many enemies.

Clay hit the frozen enemies, making them crumble!

Doesn't it seem like were winning? _Wrong!_

Chase's army was huge, and seemed to be multiplying!

Rai send wind flying, but the bigger enemies blocked it.

Amy tried to hit them with light, but darkness hit that!

Most of the attacks did no good.

Sophie did close-range combat, so that helped.

Guan did also. If only Dashi were here!

_Time to use some of my bigger moves._ "Ice Storm!"

I raised my hands, icy pillars shot from the ground, and sharp objects flew at the other army!

They countered by blowing the wind our way!

"Lightning Storm!" I whispered, and lightning shot everywhere!

That didn't do much, since it didn't last long.

_We can't win like this!_ I thought.

"Time to do some close range combat." I whispered.

I struck the enemies, still using magic. Didn't help a lot.

"Waves." I whispered, and waves hit the enemies! Lu Lu froze them, and Clay hit them.

"Comet Shower!" I yelled.

The ground shook, and big comets fell from nowhere, hitting the enemies!

They tried to dodge, but failed.

I thought we had a chance...until something stuck me in the stomach!

I fell backwards, and saw who it was.

Chase.

I glared. "Why don't we have a Showdown? Only martial arts and magic."

"For what?"

"For all the people...for control."

"I accept."

Everyone stopped. A white circle separated us, from the armies.

I gripped the staff tight, as Chase turned into a reptile, and gripped his spear.

We ran at each other, our weapons matched.

"I'm not gonna lose this time!" I said.

"We shall see." Chase said.

"Ice Storm!" I yelled, and spears shot from the ground, and the sharp objects hitting Chase!

"Comet Storm!" I yelled again, an comets rained down.

Chase, somehow dodging the comets, ran to me, and hit me!

I fell down.

I returned the favor by hitting him with some fire.

He struck me with his tail, I fell again.

Before I got back up, hit slashed at me with the spear. It hurt, and blood came from my arms.

"Come on! You can do it!" They cheered.

"We believe in you!" Omi yelled.

_You can do it. Your Milah! _ I heard a voice say. Dashi!

I tried to get up, but Chase grabbed me and held me up. "Looks like it might be the end for you!"

I shook my head. "I don't give up until I die."

Chase threw me, and I hit the ground, but got back up.

I looked at the Angel's Staff.

When Chase came at me, I hit him with it, and he recoiled big time!

Chase saw my plan.

I was weak. I had to go to one of my last resorts.

"Icy Flowers.." I whispered.

A big, giant, purple and blue flower shot from the ground, and opened. Spikes, and other flower shot from that!

"Explosion..." I said, and everything started to shake and explode!

Chase ran through everything, and hit me on the side!

I fell to the ground, but an explosion sent him backwards.

_Only one thing left to do. _I thought.

"Angel's Staff, Light." I said, running toward Chase.

When I hit him, clear scales exploded from him, and there, was the good Chase!

The white circle disappeared, all the evil creatures gone, even Wuya and Hannibal. Jack was still there.

Chase and I hugged, and he held me close.

"Thank you.." He said.

"I'm just glad the good Chase is back." I said.

"I am sorry...for all the bad things I have caused...for messing with your heart, and hurting you."

A tear rolled down my face. "I forgive you."

I embraced his warmth, smiling and thinking that it was all over, that no more pain would be inflicted.

I let go of him, and stared into his mystifying eyes.

He leaned near my face...and slowly, our lips met.

_**Later...**_

_**Chase returned to the side of good. But, he doesn't have immortality anymore.**_

_** I had to leave for reasons. **_

_** I said farewell to everyone, and Omi seemed the most upset. Well, we were friends for years.**_

_** Sadly, after a while...Chase and the others had to die.**_

_** But does this story continue? Yes. **_

__**The End**


End file.
